


Enmendando

by Trufas



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: After Vacations, Farmer is a koala dad, Fix-it relationship, M/M, Some pining, Spoilers for Episode: Vacations, spanish fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufas/pseuds/Trufas
Summary: Luego de lo occurrido en el avión, Nom Nom toma una decisión en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Pero se necesitan dos para una relación y un "lo siento" no arregla todo en la vida.





	1. Realización

En defensa de Grizz, todo desde el comienzo del día había sido asombrosamente rápido y desenfrenado, especialmente todo lo que tuviera que ver con el turbulento viaje en avión con el fanático mal de la cabeza manejando. Así que en verdad no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, ni siquiera durante el masaje con piedras calientes, porque solo se concentró en que quitaran los nudos de su espalda, o en la piscina, donde le distrajo la sesión de ejercicios acuáticos.

Así que no fue sino hasta la noche, luego del videochat con sus hermanos, que en medio de la oscuridad y apenas cerró los ojos, su cerebro repitió un momento mientras sentía como si la voz de sus recuerdos resonaba en sus oídos.

“Te amo, Grizz”

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó en la cómoda cama individual que solo el dinero de internet podría pagar. Miró la cama king size del otro lado de la habitación, donde NomNom yacía tranquilamente, la luz en su pecho se veía a través de las mantas y por el movimiento de las mismas, se encontraba durmiendo, así que no había sido él el que lo pronunció.

Se levantó, yendo al pulcro baño a mojarse la cara. Mirándose en el espejo, se concentró más claramente en el recuerdo, la adrenalina de la caída, el sudor bajo su pelaje y la certeza de que moriría, el recuerdo de sus hermanos, la sinceridad en sus palabras referidas a NomNom… y las palabras de este… ¿De verdad había oído bien? Y de ser así, ¿había sido sincero? Pensaban que morirían. ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

Otro asunto era, ¿a qué tipo de amor se refería? Quería pensar que hablaba como hermanos, pero entonces, ¿por qué elegir esas palabras? Y por supuesto, había mencionado la palabra amigo antes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

Debía admitir que desde la primera vez que lo vio en internet había pensado que NomNom era una de las cosas más lindas que había visto en su vida. La capacidad del koala de ser adorable era un enorme súper poder, especialmente cuando su actitud fuera de cámara se salía bastante de la definición de dicha palabra. Y pese a todo lo ocurrido, sostenía que NomNom era bastante lindo.

Pero no todo es apariencia.

Se sacudió como un perro el agua, dejando gotas salpicadas en el espejo y haciendo que el pelo se le esponjara. Suspiró tratando de calmarse, había sido el calor del momento probablemente, el koala no tenía siquiera alguien a quien llamar amigo, que las palabras y sentimientos se confundieran en ese momento no es nada extraño desde ese punto de vista.

Caminó nuevamente hacia la cama esta vez más relajado, repitiéndose una y otra vez que seguro fue todo un malentendido. Ignoró la parte de él que se decepcionaba ante esa perspectiva.

Se encontraba ya arropado cuando un sonido penetrante rompió el silencio, su primer instinto fue levantarse a comprobar a NomNom, pero se contuvo y quedó en cama, dándole la espalda, luego de reconocer el sonido.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

La luz roja chillaba estrepitosamente, el sonido de las mantas siendo removidas y un peso cayendo al suelo no se hicieron esperar. Los pasos cortos y presurosos del koala resonaron al igual que su respiración agitada, el oso cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió pasar frente a la cama, volvió a abrirlos en cuanto la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Grizz se sentó, mirando por donde NomNom se había ido. Tenía una certeza, no era el único que había recordado lo que pasó.

…

NomNom sentía que el corazón le treparía por la garganta y saldría corriendo de su pecho. La luz iba al ritmo de sus latidos desenfrenados, mientras casi corría en el pasillo los bordes de lo que veía se difuminaban, sus piernas empezaban a perder fuerzas, y justo cuando creyó que iba a desvanecerse, unas manos grandes le alzaron, arrojaron agua en su cara y luego lo pusieron en una superficie suave. Poco a poco las cosas a su alrededor volvieron a aclararse, el sonido seguía implacable al ritmo de su corazón.

Levantó la mirada y los lentes de Farmer aparecieron en su rango de visión.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Si por bien se refería a con el estómago totalmente revuelto… NomNom se volteó poniéndose en posición fetal, inmediatamente notando que se encontraba en una cama. Se sentía adormilado y creería que estaba tranquilo de no ser por el sonido que le martillaba los oídos.

—Farmer. Creo que hay algo muy mal conmigo—confesó. Su voz sonó en un hilo agudo y no podía creer que eso había salido de él.

—Sin ofender señor pero es por eso por lo que está aquí en primer lugar. El estrés…—Oh claro, su problema de estrés que podría matarlo. Casi lo olvidaba—pero cuando llegué hace unas horas creí que estaba mejorando… Se veía muy descansado en la piscina.

— ¿Lo estaba? Oh. Sí. Creo que recuerdo eso—en su cuerpo había una mezcla de sensaciones de frío y calor que le hacían pensar que estaba enloqueciendo o como mínimo pasando por una importante fiebre.

—Pues dígame qué ocurrió—la cama chirrió cuando Farmer se sentó en ella, su mano cálida alcanzó las orejas peludas de NomNom y empezó suavemente a acariciarlas. El sonido disminuyó a medida que se calmaba.

—Es solo ese oso—hizo una mueca en aparente disgusto. Farmer alzó las cejas pero no hizo ningún comentario— ¡Ese oso está en todos lados Farmer! ¡En todos! Primero el auto…

— ¿El… auto, señor? —Estaba un poco confundido.

— ¡Sí! Cuando nos conocimos. No te hagas el tonto, estabas ahí—ese primer encuentro no había sido nada para el guardaespaldas. Así que no. No lo recordaba. No sabía que volverían a encontrarse al oso así que no se preocupó de ello—luego la película, los estornudos, ¡el maldito cangrejo! —... ¿se perdió de algo? Nada le venía a la mente con esas palabras—y… y… la batalla con Andy Bangs… La fiesta de navidad… el show de tv… los… los abrazos…—el sonido empezó a incrementar ritmo y volumen nuevamente. Farmer se preguntó vagamente si la madre soltera con dos niños de la habitación de al lado diría algo—y… su optimismo… y su alegría…—el artefacto en su pecho chillaba como si estuviese a un paso de un infarto. Esto no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, Farmer estiró el brazo para tantear la mesita de noche y asegurarse que el desfibrilador estaba listo en caso de cualquier cosa.

—Señor… si me permite decirlo. Es notorio que tiene una… afición por el oso—arriesgó. En respuesta unos grandes ojos redondos le miraron como si estuviese loco.

— ¿Afición? —Repitió, lentamente como si la palabra pesara en su boca.

—Sí… Disculpe que lo diga pero no puedo dejar de notar la atención que le presta a este oso, al cual usted asegura solo poseer desagrado… Señor—firmó. El sonido comenzaba a molestar a sus oídos, y mientras rascaba el espacio entre las orejas del koala, se preguntaba si no lo estaría lastimando.

—…No entiendo tu punto—NomNom comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, negándose en rotundo a mirar de frente a Farmer al ver hacia donde se dirige la conversación.

—Señor…

—No, estás siendo ridículo—ok, tal vez sí entendía a qué se refería, pero definitivamente no tenía intenciones de mantener una conversación con ese tema. No no no, eso no pasará.

—NomNom—Farmer estiró la mano y arrancó el artefacto que no se detenía. En el momento en que lo quitó, toda la habitación se sumió en silencio.

La habitación estaba oscura a excepción de la luz de luna entrando por la ventana. NomNom estaba feliz de que sin la luz roja y con los lentes oscuros, probablemente Farmer no podría ver su sonrojo, lo que hacía que fuera menos incómodo de lo que se sentía inicialmente con un sonido que le lastimaba los oídos desnudando los latidos de su corazón.

—NomNom…—repitió el guardaespaldas esta vez más calmadamente—comprendo que pueda ser difícil para ti algo así, pero… no puedes simplemente fingir que tus sentimientos no están ahí y seguir apartándote de todo aquel que no te mire a través de una pantalla.

—…—NomNom estaba muy angustiado, pero sabía que Farmer tenía razón. Apartarse de alguien siendo quien era es bastante natural, pero ha pasado demasiado con el oso como para creer que solo quiere estar con él por su fama. Abrir un poco su corazón era complicado, pero ya lo había hecho en el avión a punto de morir, así que bien podría hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos—tienes razón Farmer—con las piernas temblando se levantó, fingiendo de la cintura para arriba que tenía total confianza en sí mismo—no puedo simplemente dejar esto así. Soy NomNom después de todo, famosa estrella de internet con millones de suscriptores. No tengo nada que temer—sus traicioneras manos empezaron también a temblar. Farmer volvió a temer que le diera un colapso y pensó si no fue mala idea exigirle esto cuando se encontraba a un paso de la tumba por el estrés—voy a hacerlo. Seré valiente—el koala caminó robóticamente a la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir recordó que estaba compartiendo habitación con Grizz y dio media vuelta, volviendo a la cama y metiéndose entre las frazadas de Farmer. Este suspiró y pensó que el sillón también se veía cómodo de todos modos—eso es, no hay nada que temer. Y ¿quién tiene miedo de todos modos? No yo, por supuesto—NomNom sentía una fuerte necesidad de reconfortarse en voz alta y le avergonzaba que el guardaespaldas estuviera ahí para verlo, seguro pensaba que era patético—síp. Mañana me acercaré a ese oso, miraré sus hermosos ojos marrón y… ¡Y le diré que lo amo! Buenas noches—la última parte de su discurso auto motivacional salió rápida, atropellada, tartamudeante e incluso su voz se rompió sonando desafinada y aguda en la palabra “amo”. Por lo que, totalmente avergonzado, se despidió justo antes de dar la vuelta y fingir que se durmió instantáneamente.

Farmer quedó de piedra ante la última parte. NomNom… ¿amaba a ese oso? Oh. Eso de hecho tenía mucho sentido. Farmer estaba convencido de que solo sentía amistad y que  como nunca había tenido amigos estaba nervioso. Pero esto… realmente lo tomó por sorpresa.

Dejó el aparato medidor de frecuencia cardiaca junto al desfibrilador y con una manta en mano se dirigió a recostarse en el sofá que se encontraba frente al televisor del cuarto. Pensó que podría ver algún programa nocturno hasta que le diera sueño pero descartó inmediatamente la idea. Luego de lo que acababa de aprender tenía el presentimiento de que mañana sería un día largo, y mejor si obtenía el mayor descanso posible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomó más de lo que creí escribir esto (Que no es un capítulo muy largo tampoco), he estado bastante ocupada. Pero bueno, aquí estamos y espero les guste. Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Confesión

Farmer no dijo nada cuando despertó y encontró la cama vacía. No dijo nada cuando vio a un cierto koala trepado al lavamanos acicalándose. Y no dijo nada cuando al darle un buen vistazo notó el cuello de camisa y corbatín que llevaba puesto. Tal vez podría haber dicho algo respecto a eso y no…

—…Señor… ¿Eso que huelo es perfume? —Porque tenía el presentimiento de que Nom Nom no se hubiese puesto de ese nivel de rojo contestando cualquier otra cosa.

—Yo… Yo… ¡Cállate Farmer! —Lo apuntó con el dedo y seguidamente salió corriendo de la habitación. El guardaespaldas suspiró, presionó el puente de su nariz y se cambió el pijama rápidamente, saliendo tras el koala antes de que se pudiera lastimar.

Nom Nom no sabía qué haría consigo mismo, con las manos temblando no dejaba de pensar si se había esforzado demasiado, y luego de la pregunta delatora de Farmer no podía sentirse más avergonzado. Estaba haciendo el ridículo ¿no es así? Había confesado el primer “te amo” sin usar más suavizante de pelo del normal, sin corbatín, sin el maldito perfume y después de un día horrible, incluso había insultado a Grizz antes de eso. Y ahora aparentemente necesitaba todo esto.

Grizz…

Sus mejillas se encendieron más si era posible. El oso pardo era ruidoso, torpe, ingenuo… y tan malditamente entrañable. Parecía absurdo que una celebridad de internet conocida por ser acreedora al premio por ser más lindo pensara que un oso como aquel era tan condenadamente adorable. La parte más profunda de sí mismo estaba seguro que si los jueces vieran también el interior de las personas, el premio no hubiese sido para él sino para Grizz…

Se dio a sí mismo un puñetazo al estómago. Si seguía así estaba seguro que no cumpliría su meta del día.

—…Señor—Saltó al escuchar la voz de Farmer tras de sí.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? —Consultó apenas se dio la vuelta.

—Puedo percibir cuando siente dolor pero ese no es el punto—Sacó de su bolsillo el aparato que medía sus pulsaciones—debe ponerse esto Señor, necesitamos saber si su estrés se descontrola—lo cual probablemente está pasando, pero comprende que decirlo ahora no sería beneficioso.

—No me lo pondré hoy—espetó tratando de sonar tranquilo. Hasta él mismo fingió no sentir sus manos temblar y se esforzó en no demostrar dolor cuando le vino una puntada al pecho. Desapareció rápido, así que no se preocuparía por ahora.

—Nom Nom…—Siempre se sentía regañado cuando Farmer le decía por su nombre.

—Farmer…—contestó de la misma forma. El guardaespaldas frunció el ceño—escucha. Lo que pienso hacer hoy ya es difícil y no quiero hacerlo mientras solo puedo escuchar mis propios latidos. Literalmente—se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba siendo razonable. El amor hace cosas extrañas— ¡Y yo digo que no me lo pondré hoy! —Cruzó los brazos.

El humano resopló pero sin decir nada más guardó el aparato nuevamente en su bolsillo. Seguidamente hizo un gesto con la mano para que Nom Nom siguiera su camino.

El koala respiró hondo y  continuó caminando. Farmer lo seguía de cerca y empezaba a molestarlo, era su trabajo, claro, pero no estaba de humor. Aceleró el paso mientras miraba de soslayo a su guardaespaldas quien parecía captar el mensaje y por el contrario disminuía de velocidad.

Alcanzó a mirar al frente solo para ver madera muy cerca de su cara. Lo siguiente que supo fue que todo se volvió negro y que todo dolía bastante.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado. Frente a él se encontró con unos maravillosos ojos marrones que le quitaron la respiración y que sus mejillas sonrojadas mostraron que reconoció inmediatamente.

—Noms, hermano—el oso pardo suspiró apartándose de él—despertaste. Me tenías asustado. Ibas por el pasillo, te golpee con la puerta al salir. Juro que no sabía que estabas ahí, ¿Cómo te sientes?

La celebridad de internet se sentía como si lo hubiese atropellado un camión ¿quién pone tanta fuerza al abrir una puerta? Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba descansando en una superficie suave y por supuesto estaba recostado en la cama king size de la que había huido la noche anterior.

También le hizo recordar que ya van dos veces en que le pasa eso en un periodo muy corto de tiempo.

—Siento que eres un torpe que no mide su fuerza—contestó. Aunque no sonó tan agresivo como otras veces. En defensa de Grizz, parecía genuinamente arrepentido.

—Sí, disculpa. Vi en el programa que en la zona de niños habían videojuegos a esta hora y quería ir a ver—Nom Nom le miró preguntándose cómo fue que la vida y el destino lo hicieron enamorarse de un tipo como ese.

Suspiró y vio a su alrededor, estaban solos en la habitación, por algún motivo su guardaespaldas no había entrado. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Ahora estaba feliz de no haber permitido que Farmer le pusiera la máquina de latidos, porque su corazón iba tan rápido que estaba seguro que se escuchaba solo como un zumbido.

—Grizz… digo, Grizzly…—hizo una mueca y el oso le miraba expectante—yo… yo… tú… quería saber… eh… bueno…—patético. PA.TÉ.TI.CO—tú… no respondiste lo que dije en el avión…—su voz sonó muy baja, mientras se convencía que recordar el momento era tan bueno como decir la frase de nuevo.

El oso hizo una mueca y Nom Nom no dejaba de pensar que moriría antes de saber la respuesta.

Con su salud actual, no sería una gran sorpresa.

…

Grizz supo que las cosas andaban raras el día de hoy cuando le golpeó la cara a Nom Nom con la puerta al punto de noquearlo y su guardaespaldas solo le miró justo antes de esconderse en un bote de basura cercano. Siguió el juego y fingió que no lo veía porque era más sencillo que preguntar qué estaba pasando.

Entró al koala al cuarto, lo recostó sobre la cama sentándose a su lado y mientras lamentaba no poder ir a ver los videojuegos, miraba la cara tranquila de la celebridad de internet, buscando algún rastro del golpe que había recibido recientemente.

_Wow. Realmente es lindo_

Se preguntó si sería prudente tratar de tomar una foto, le habían prestado una laptop en el lugar y podría usar la webcam. Estaba seguro que miles de personas enloquecidas pagarían lo que fuera para ver a Nom Nom ahí, reposando tranquilamente, la cara un poco roja por el golpe pero que pasaba fácilmente por un sonrojo, su expresión pacífica y el pequeño corbatín que llevaba, aunque no le quedaba muy claro por qué.

A Grizz le dieron muchas ganas de recostarse a tomar una siesta con él, pero no era lo más responsable.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando unos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada. Se disculpó y Nom Nom se quejó un poco, pero no parecía genuinamente molesto.

Estaba bastante tranquilo y parecía que el lugar de relajo estaba haciendo efecto. Eso hasta que Nom Nom habló de nuevo, con voz de tener mucha ansiedad…

—¿Qué….? ¿Qué exactamente es lo que debo responder? —el koala hizo una expresión incómoda.

—Lo… lo que dije… tú sabes—tuvo que acercarse un poco porque estaba hablando tan bajito que no escuchaba—cuando… cuando el avión se estaba cayendo…

Notó que los ojos de Nom Nom le miraban enormes, brillantes y expectantes, su cara se puso roja de solo verlo.

Grizz se sintió tentado a decirle que también lo consideraba un gran amigo, lo cual era cierto. Pero algo dentro le decía que no era lo que el koala quería oír.

—Yo… sigo sin entender—intentó. Un poco temeroso al saber por experiencia que tenía una paciencia frágil.

—…Grizzly—notó que sus manos temblaban mientras jugaba con su corbatín—te dije que te amaba. Quiero… que contestes—ni siquiera pensaría en el esfuerzo que le debe haber tomado decírselo—y no. No me refiero como amigo.

El oso gritó internamente. Sin él mismo estar seguro si fue felicidad, miedo o qué exactamente.

Sintió su cara ponerse roja nivel tomate mientras trataba de procesar que la celebridad más linda de todo internet estaba enamorada de él. Y claro, tenía que dar una respuesta.

—Wow, Noms… yo… me siento más que halagado, de verdad que sí—vio caer inmediatamente la cara de Nom Nom con el inicio de su frase. La siguiente palabra era obvia—pero… si bien, he dejado de lado tus acciones en pro de llevarme bien contigo y ser tu amigo… comprenderás que no puedo hacer lo mismo si pretendes que… seamos más—exprimió su cerebro todo lo posible para expresarse correctamente. Nunca había tenido que rechazar a alguien—lo siento pero… no te has portado precisamente bien conmigo y mis hermanos. Has sido bastante egoísta, mezquino y grosero, a decir verdad—vio algo asustado que el ceño del koala se fue frunciendo a medida que continuaba—pero… ¡Hey! Anímate Noms, podemos seguir nuestra frágil amistad…—le sonrió, mientras abría los brazos con intenciones de darle un abrazo. Sabía que probablemente no se sentía bien.

—¡Tú…! ¡Maldito…! ¡Oso! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No te necesito!—Nom Nom se paró sobre la cama y gritó al tope de sus pulmones. Grizz un poco sorprendido por el estallido se puso de pie también, solo que en el suelo— ¡Vete vete! ¡No te quiero aquí! ¡No te quiero en mi cuarto! ¡No te quiero en mis vacaciones! —su cara esta vez estaba roja de ira. Una parte del oso quiso seguir la pelea y armar un gran escándalo porque ser rechazado no le daba derecho a tratarlo mal, pero cuando vio que los grandes ojos grises estaban cada vez más húmedos, optó por caminar a la salida. Apenas salió Farmer entró como un rayo, aun escuchaba el sonido distante del koala gritándole.

Grizz sintió que una parte de él se rompía, el progreso de su amistad con Nom Nom se había borrado y verlo romper en llanto era francamente descorazonador. Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la zona infantil con la esperanza que los videojuegos no se hubiesen terminado aun y deseando que por la noche su boleto de vuelta a casa estuviera sobre su cama. Además rogando que la habitación estuviese vacía.

Dio una última mirada a la puerta, había sido doloroso pero la reacción de Nom Nom no había hecho sino afirmar aquello que él mismo había dicho.

Había tomado la decisión correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuanta angustia... ¿Qué está pasando? xD jajajaj, bueno, ojalá les guste =)


	3. Decisión

Farmer estaba genuinamente preocupado por el señor Nom Nom. Decir que el rechazo le sentó mal sería el eufemismo del siglo, el koala entró en un estado depresivo muy grande para el poco tiempo que había pasado.

Primero fue un llanto a gritos que incluyó rasguños, mordidas y mucha groserías. Luego cayó como muerto en la cama (Farmer creyó lo peor los primeros cinco minutos) y empezó a revolcarse en autocompasión, moviéndose media hora más tarde para ordenar por servicio a cuarto galones de bebida de eucalipto.

Iba por los siete litros consumidos y ocho películas románticas vistas entre risas sarcásticas mezcladas con llanto (ya eran algo más de las 4 a.m.) cuando el koala se levantó, su pelaje hecho un asco por el líquido dulce derramado y secado sobre él, el corbatín hecho jirones en el suelo hace bastante tiempo, los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto. Se dirigió fuera del cuarto mascullando que iría a buscar a una chica, pero volviendo diez segundos después diciendo que ninguna que había visto en el resort era de su gusto.

Nom Nom cayó dormido donde estaba de pie poco después. Farmer suspiró aliviado de que al fin sucediera y lo acostó con cuidado en la cama, pidiendo luego en recepción que le tuvieran lista una taza de té y una de café cargado para unas horas más. Dándoles una buena propina por la hora en que el pedido fue hecho.

El koala era realmente una reina del drama y Farmer se encontraba honestamente agotado, pero no es como si pudiese dejarlo solo, especialmente en ese estado.

_Ese oso…_

¿Cómo sabría él que el koala más lindo de internet sería rechazado? No, tacha eso. ¿Cómo sabría él que el Sr. Me guardo mis sentimientos, iba realmente a confesarse? Le comenzó a acariciar las orejas con cuidado, haciendo muecas cada que sus dedos se topaban con un enredo pegajoso.

El guardaespaldas cayó dormido un par de horas después, despertando con un dolor de cabeza punzante, justo a tiempo para recibir el café y el té en la puerta. Se bebió la taza entera de cafeína como si fuera un corto de agua y puso la taza de té junto al cuerpo dormido de Nom Nom, este olfateó las hierbas aromáticas y despertó con expresión de estarse sintiendo miserable.

Sin siquiera preguntar si la bebida era suya tomó la taza y comenzó a tragar. Apenas terminó, gimoteó, fue al baño, salió viéndose exactamente igual y encendió el televisor, reproduciendo inmediatamente la película romántica que aun estaba en el dvd, aunque ya la hubiese visto hace solo unas horas. Farmer tuvo suficiente, sabía que el rechazo dolía, pero tenían solo cinco días de reservación y la idea era que el koala se relajara, no que se deprimiera.

El guardaespaldas se puso frente al televisor.

—¿Qué planea hacer, señor? —preguntó tranquilo. Nom Nom frunció el ceño.

—Ver Diario de una pasión pero tu trasero está en medio—gruñó. Farmer soltó un suspiro.

—Me refiero al oso, señor—aclaró, el koala hizo una mueca como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo—Nom Nom—era tercera vez que le decía por su nombre en dos días—no puedes ahogarte en bebida de eucalipto y ver películas románticas hasta que se acaben las vacaciones. Estamos aquí por tu salud y ni siquiera llevas el medidor de latidos.

—…Es que mi corazón ya no late—ok, eso fue tremendamente cursi. Maldito efecto que tuvieron las películas.

—¿Por qué no mejor en vez de revolcarte en tu miseria maduras un poco y afrontas las consecuencias de tus actos? —No quería sonar severo, pero dudaba que hiciera caso si no era totalmente directo.

—¡Ya lo hice!—Hizo ademán de ponerse de pie pero acabó quedándose en su lugar—¡Afronté lo que dije en el avión y solo mírame!

—No hablo de eso—apagó el televisor porque escuchar de fondo a Ryan Gosling mientras discuten acabaría por derretir su cerebro—no pude descifrar todo lo que gritabas, pero estoy seguro que dijiste algo sobre el pasado.

—…Oh, eso—el koala parecía ligeramente más calmado mientras movía la mano como restándole importancia—Grizz… dijo algo de cosas que le hice a él y sus hermanos. Y que era egoísta o lo que sea—masculló. El guardaespaldas podía entender totalmente por qué alguien le pondría ese adjetivo a la celebridad de internet.

—¿Te has preguntado si la respuesta hubiese sido distinta de no ser por esas cosas?—Nom Nom miró sus manos un largo rato, Farmer se sentó a su lado esperando pacientemente.

—Yo… ¿qué se supone que haga?—Parecía honestamente perdido.

—Disculparte podría ser un buen primer paso—le acarició la cabeza con cariño—y darte una ducha. No necesariamente en ese orden.

Nom Nom se quedó unos segundos con expresión pensativa, luego su cara se iluminó como si tuviera una excelente idea.

—¡Eso es! ¡Eso seguro funciona! —Miro al guardaespaldas con la sonrisa más radiante que había dado en mucho tiempo—¡Iré a darme un baño! Mi pelaje está asqueroso. Farmer, tú mientras tráeme papel, lápiz y cancela los próximos días de la reserva. Ah, y compra pasajes de avión. ¡Vamos a volver!—Seguidamente fue como una bala al baño.

Farmer presionó el puente de su nariz tan fuerte que temió que sangrara, luego suspiró y se puso de pie a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Al final no había hecho sino hacer todo peor, al parecer. Agregó pedir una cita con el doctor a su lista de tareas.

…

Grizz solo pudo irse a casa gracias a que pudo pedírselo a Farmer un momento que lo vio caminando por el pasillo con una cantidad impresionante de dvds románticos. El guardaespaldas lo miró como si hubiese matado a un gatito pero le dio un boleto de avión para que pudiese volver.

Entrar a la cueva debía ser liberador y relajante luego de lo ocurrido, pero no dejaba de pensar que tal vez debería haberse quedado a hablar con el koala cuando este se hubiese calmado. Que debería haber forzado el abrazo que pretendía darle y así tranquilizarlo, había funcionado antes. Y, sin embargo, solo atinó a querer irse porque sentía que no le correspondía estar ahí.

_Soy un desastre…_

No debía sentirse mal. No era su culpa. Se levantó de la cama en la que llevaba ya dos horas mirando el techo, no podía simplemente hacer eso el resto de la tarde, así que se sentó frente al escritorio y encendió la laptop que había llevado a su cuarto cuando llegó. Demostró ser mala idea cuando el servidor de vídeos llenó la pantalla con Nom Nom como sugerencia (junto con unos pocos vídeos virales y tráilers de películas de acción), todos vídeos que ya había visto por lo menos una vez.

Sintió su cara calentarse mientras hacía clic en uno de sus favoritos, donde el koala durmiendo hacía sonidos de molestia de vez en cuando y se movía inquieto en una frazada. Era de los pocos vídeos donde Nom Nom no ponía morisquetas de animal tierno, y en cambio su lindura era natural en un 90%. Recordaba que hace unas semanas ver el vídeo le hacía querer pasar sus patas por el suave pelo entre las orejas, acariciando con cariño, pensando que sería la solución para su incomodidad. Pese a que lo más probable era que estuviese fingiendo estar dormido.

Ahora las imágenes solo le hacían arder la cara mientras contemplaba todo lo que había pasado.

En el pasado sus hermanos habían cuestionado su elección de contenido, especialmente considerando que Nom Nom había sido un completo imbécil con ellos. Solía justificarse alegando la increíble lindura del famoso, pero honestamente sentía que no podía decir nada positivo de él sabiendo cómo se sentía, describir cualquier cualidad ahora le sonaba como un coqueteo.

—Grizz. La cena—llamó Panda desde la puerta y el mencionado se dirigió a paso tembloroso a la mesa. No había motivo para estar nervioso, los otros dos osos no sabían nada de la situación, ni siquiera les había explicado apropiadamente por qué había vuelto tan rápido.

Miró el filete en su plato y sintió su estómago gruñir en hambre. Llevaba la mitad cuando ya su cabeza no pudo hacer que se callara.

—Oigan. ¿Qué se hace… cuando rechazas a alguien?... Pregunta hipotética—habló rápidamente y firmó con una sonrisita nerviosa. Panda apartó la vista de su teléfono y el tenedor lleno de arroz frito quedó a medio camino de su boca, se veía bastante sorprendido. Polar también lo miraba pero parecía más tranquilo al continuar cortando su pescado con el cuchillo.

—Grizz…—Panda bajó el cubierto de vuelta a su plato y dejó el teléfono en la mesa—¿qué… pasó exactamente en esas vacaciones?

—¡Nada! Nada… yo—amplió aún más la sonrisa—solo… me preguntaba… cómo rechazar. Tú sabes.

Panda hizo una mueca de duda pero no lo cuestionó más.

—Ok. No… he rechazado nunca a nadie pero… me ha… pasado un par de veces—hizo una expresión incómoda—y leí un artículo o dos. Así que… creo que puedo responder eso—sonrió tímidamente. Grizz tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que su hermanito era lindo, pero ese tema lo llevaba a otros rumbos y ahora prefería evitarlo—primero debes dejar en claro que prefieres su amistad, es difícil pero importante para que sepas cómo te sientes tú con respecto esa persona—ok, ok, está seguro que comentó algo sobre la amistad. Por ahora va bien—no contestes mensajes. Esa persona se siente mal y si te ve débil lo intentará de nuevo—se puso rojo. Grizz se preguntó si eso era parte de alguna experiencia—puedes… mentir un poco. Ya sabes. “Ahora quiero enfocarme en mis estudios” y cosas así.

Eso sorprendió mucho al oso pardo, ¿mentir? Iba a comentar algo pero entonces su hermanito continuó. Miró a Polar a ver si también se había sorprendido, pero este seguía comiendo y no miraba a ninguno de los dos.

—Tienes que ser claro. Tienes que hacerle entender que simplemente no sucederá—Grizz hizo una mueca, a algo dentro de él le sentaba mal cerrar las puertas de una relación con Nom Nom de esa manera. Pero si lo pensaba… darle esperanzas y que no ocurra nada sería realmente cruel—otras cosas que he leído dicen además que te alejes un poco para que la persona se pueda tranquilizar. También que evites resaltar rasgos positivos para no darles esperanzas. Ah, y sé cortés, aunque no creo que tú reaccionarías groseramente—bajó la mirada y esta vez tomó un gran bocado de arroz, solo para después tragar presuroso para agregar—lo olvidaba. Si no se te han declarado, pero crees que le gustas a alguien… habla de tus relaciones pasadas. Y todas las personas interesadas en ti. Ten por seguro que se irá.

—Wow—Grizz bajó la mirada a la carne aun en su plato y, aunque estaba delicioso, solo podía sentir nauseas—son… muchos consejos—sonrió amplio—aunque… hay un par que son un poco… ¿Duros? —Panda suspiró.

—Estás rechazando a alguien Grizz. No deseándole feliz cumpleaños—soltó una risita—confía en mí, hermano.

—Oh… claro. Gracias Pan Pan—tomó sus cubiertos y cortó muy lentamente un trozo de filete.

—Entonces… ¿rechazaste a una chica? ¿o crees que hay una interesada en ti? —Casi se cortó por lo fuerte que movió el cuchillo a causa de la sorpresa. Polar levantó la cabeza.

—Polar también quiere saber—se sumó. Tenía dos pares de ojos mirando en su dirección.

…

“ _Te amo, Grizz”_

_“No me refiero como amigos”_

Sintió su cara ponerse de un rojo intenso, ¿qué debía decirles a sus hermanitos?

—Yo no… es… uh… un amigo—sonrió, se sintió sudar.

—Un amigo… ¿llamado?

— ¡Chris! —Dijo tal vez muy enérgico, porque con un movimiento brusco de brazos tiró su plato y este se rompió en pedacitos. Panda lo miraba escéptico y Polar se levantó en seguida a recoger lo que se había roto. Grizz quería irse a su habitación, poniéndose de pie para evitar cortarse con los otros de losa trató de crear una excusa rápida, cuando el timbre sonó dándole lo que necesitaba— ¡Yo voy! —Corrió a la puerta, escuchó a Pan Pan gritar su nombre, pero lo ignoró.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, por la emoción de poder escapar a la conversación incómoda, pero no había nadie en la entrada. Frunció el ceño contemplativo y empezó a mirar a todas direcciones, hasta que eventualmente se encontró con que había algo en el tapete.

Una rosa. Y una nota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja... me es imposible alargar el tiempo, la "mejora de ánimo" de Nom Nom fue tan rápida...


	4. Restablecido

Grizz recostado sobre su cama siguió examinando la nota que encontró en su puerta. Era de Nom Nom. Era una disculpa impresa pidiendo restablecer la frágil amistad que habían mantenido en el último tiempo, prácticamente rogando olvidar el “incidente” y en la parte de abajo había una postdata escrita a mano firmada por una psicóloga pidiendo disculpar el ataque de ira experimentado por su paciente.

  
Honestamente, la nota estaba bien, la caligrafía impresa la hacía algo impersonal pero él conocía al koala y era un esfuerzo más que suficiente para seguir tratando de ser su amigo. Sin embargo…

  
Miró la rosa en su pata izquierda y sintió su cara arder, no era tan denso como para no entender el carácter romántico del gesto. Y era esto mismo lo que lo confundía, ¿era un intento de reanudar la amistad? ¿o de conseguir otra oportunidad para tratar algo más?

  
—¿Desde cuando una celebridad de internet es tan difícil de entender? —Gruñó seguido de un suspiro. ¿Debía responder eso? Los consejos de Pan Pan le decían que podría hacerle sentir esperanza si aceptaba de buena gana la flor, pero era el único amigo de Nom Nom y despreciar sus intentos de ser mejor no le agradaba. Para el caso, podría hacer aun peor a sus problemas de manejo de la ira y estrés.

  
La nota estaba bien. La flor no. ¿Cómo podía rechazar solo la mitad? Tal vez tratar de devolverle la rosa podría funcionar… y de todos modos creía necesario hablar con él.

Sí. Definitivo. Emprendería camino a la mansión y… Espera. ¿Habría vuelto ya de sus vacaciones? Tal vez debería comprobarlo antes de cruzar toda la ciudad cuando ya estaba oscureciendo.

Pero… ¿Exactamente cómo lo iba a saber? Miró la nota tratando de ver si algo se le había escapado. Efectivamente, pudo ver un número de teléfono bocetado redondamente en la parte posterior. Parte del trazado era tembloroso y la idea del koala anotándolo muy nervioso llegó a su mente ¿habrá sido realmente así?

Antes de darse cuenta una sonrisa llegó a su boca, si había sido así, Nom Nom realmente lo intentaba. Definitivo aceptaría de vuelta la amistad, pero tendría que dejarle bien claro el otro asunto.

El siguiente obstáculo lo notó dos segundos después. Para poder llamar… necesitaría pedirle el teléfono a Panda.

Panda. Que ya se encontraba sospechoso por su pregunta. Panda. A quien había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Dios…

Dejó la rosa sobre su cama y con la nota en mano salió de su cuarto. No tenía bolsillos y el papel tenía el nombre de dos sílabas impreso, así que debía alejarlo de la vista de sus hermanitos.

Pudo comprobar que Polar estaba viendo recetas de curry en la computadora sentado en el sillón, así que pasó a su lado tratando de disimular los nervios. Se sintió sudar y sabía que de todos modos había recibido la mirada de reojo del oso polar.

Apenas salió de su vista se dirigió a la cocina donde seguía Panda sentado a la mesa, trataba de conseguir una excusa cuando vio al menor levantarse de golpe aun mirando la pantalla de su teléfono y avanzar rápidamente antes de chocarse con él.

—Oh. Eh. No te vi, lo siento—Panda le dirigió la mirada, creyó que volvería a cuestionarlo sobre la conversación anterior pero aparentemente tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

—Oh… ¡Hey! Pan Pan—sonrió forzadamente—te veo… con prisa. ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

Panda lo miró con expresión sorprendida y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de pronto. La respuesta ahora era obvia.

—Eh… yo—bajó la mirada, parecía un poco avergonzado—quedé con Charlie para ver las estrellas en una roca que conoce cerca de aquí.

—¡Eso es genial hermanito! —Sintió un fuerte impulso de abrazarlo y normalmente lo hubiese seguido pero su mente había tenido una gran idea—pero… no crees…—Estaba sudando profusamente. Esperaba no activar ninguna alarma—¿…Que Charlie apreciaría si dejas tu teléfono en casa? Digo, ya sabes lo mucho que lo estresan las cámaras y todo eso…

—Bueno… él… ya sabe que no puedo vivir sin mi teléfono—miró la pantalla indeciso.

—Sí. Pero solo será… ¿Cómo una hora? Y no lo necesitas para ver las estrellas—se movió rápidamente y sacó un frasco de frituras de queso del gabinete—y con Charlie, solo necesitarás esto—se lo extendió con una mano, pretendiendo recibir el teléfono con la otra mientras hacía la mejor sonrisa que podía con los nervios—vamos Pan Pan…

Panda le miró con la ceja levantada, miró el teléfono en añoranza y finalmente, luego de suspirar, lo cambió por el frasco con bocadillos.

—Bien… pero solo esta vez—se dio media vuelta y marchó a la salida—¡Nos vemos luego!

—¡Que te acompañe a casa y no vuelvas muy tarde! —Respondió alegremente agitando el brazo. Tenía el teléfono en su poder. Había dejado la nota en la mesa en un descuido por conseguir el frasco con frituras, pero al menos Panda no lo había notado o hubiese dicho algo.

Discó el número y llevó el aparato a su oreja. Del otro lado respondió una voz susurrante que reconoció como Farmer.

—Eh… soy yo. Grizz… yo… ¿Puedo hablar con Nom Nom? —No tenía nada contra el guardaespaldas. Pero desde la última vez que lo vio le intimidaba un poco.

—El señor Nom Nom se encuentra durmiendo. Sé que lo que tenga que decir debe ser importante pero un koala puede llegar a dormir veinte horas al día y el señor Nom Nom solo duerme unas siete, seis si su agenda es muy apretada, así que espero comprenda mi decisión de no despertarle—bien, hablar con Farmer tendrá que ser suficiente.

—Soy Grizzly… ehm… el oso—aclaró nuevamente en caso que el guardaespaldas no recordara quién era solo por su nombre.

—Ya lo sé.

—Yo eh…—se sintió sonrojar—recibí la nota y la… flor. Y eh… quería saber si ya había vuelto de las vacaciones para poder ir a hablar del asunto—espetó francamente.

—Mire. Aun vamos de camino a casa luego de haber dejado la nota en su puerta, y el señor Nom Nom está realmente agotado luego del viaje en avión y ehm…—tosió suavemente—el evento estresante que ocurrió.

—Oh… lo entiendo. Sí. Creo que mejor iré mañana.

—El señor Nom Nom tiene una cita con su doctor en la mañana pero que venga a almorzar creo que está bien. ¿Alguna comida que desee en especial?

…¿Ir a comer?¿Es eso una buena idea? ¿No es casi como un cita?

—Yo eh…—trató de recordar los consejos de Panda y sintiéndose una terrible persona respondió—tengo una… asombrosa… ohm... cita con… con una hermosa chica… eh… ¡Pelirroja! Mañana a esa hora. Pero eh… después estoy libre.

Un silencio. Por un momento se preguntó si no había acabado la llamada.

—Bien—la voz del guardaespaldas sonó dura y Grizz sintió que se estremecía por completo. Sentía que había mirado a través de él y solo hablaban por teléfono—después de su asombrosa cita puede ir a la mansión a hablar con el señor Nom Nom. Que tenga buena noche.

Sin otra palabra colgó, dejando a Grizz con un nudo en la garganta y la necesidad imperativa de decir que todo había sido una broma, no tenía ninguna cita y comer simplemente pizza estaba bien para él.

Gimoteó masajeándose la frente y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa para seguidamente caminar hacia su cuarto.

Esta vez no prestó atención a la clara mirada que Polar le dirigía.

…

Farmer miró el teléfono con indignación. El comentario dado por el oso sobre su supuesta cita (la cual era bastante obvio que era mentira solo por su tono) le parecía una táctica desagradable y baja. Si Nom Nom hubiese hablado con él, seguramente lo hubiese destrozado.

Miró en su regazo y estaba el koala durmiendo, no solo el viaje, sino la pataleta de diva y su visita con la psicóloga le habían dejado hecho polvo. Farmer mismo sentía que colapsaría de agotamiento en cualquier momento de no ser por el café, las bebidas energéticas y la siesta de una hora que tomó en el avión.

Dirigió su mirada al otro lado del asiento, doblado estaba el papel que Nom Nom había escrito para sí mismo antes de abandonar el resort. No entendía cuál era su plan, lo único que sabía es que ese papel contenía una lista y solo esperaba que el pequeño koala no se metiera en muchos problemas.

La llegada a la mansión fue borrosa, bajó a Nom Nom aun durmiendo y luego cayó junto a él en el colchón. No reaccionó sino hasta el día siguiente, y el koala durmió unas sólidas doce horas antes de tener que ser despertado por la llegada del doctor.

El doctor se veía seriamente aburrido por tener que lidiar con lo que él consideraba “problemas de celebridades”. Lo revisó y aunque notó un ligero cambio cardiaco lo desestimó diciendo que se trataba de los nervios.

Así que se encontraba bien. Con un suspiro le fue ofrecido un nuevo aparato medidor de latidos, esta vez en forma de una muñequera más discreta y que no sonaba a un volumen que podría lastimarlo. Así que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

Todo excepto que Nom Nom llevaba una exagerada cantidad de horas sin comer nada y aun así su estómago no deseaba la rama de eucalipto que tenía en la pata para almorzar. Sintió otra punzada al pecho y definitivamente eran los nervios, Farmer le había notificado de cierto oso viniendo a hablar después de la hora de la comida.

—Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Preguntó una vez más. El guardaespaldas pacientemente sentado a su lado repitió lo que llevaba diciendo desde que el koala supo de la llamada.

—Estaba muy emocionado. Quería verlo porque creía que todo lo que pasó fue muy brusco pero le encantaría volver a ser amigos—Nom Nom no entendía por qué estaría tan emocionado de restablecer amistad con alguien quien más que nada le había gritado. Pero era Grizz de quien hablábamos y eso volvía el comportamiento 100% normal—también dijo que le hubiese encantado venir a comer con usted pero que tenía un compromiso previo. Uno de sus hermanos ganando un premio o algo así—tampoco sabía cuál ni cómo podría ganar un premio pero no podía culpar la memoria de Farmer cuando este ni siquiera recordaba a los otros dos osos—pero vendrá luego del almuerzo. Así que recomiendo que coma algo, los brotes de eucalipto están frescos y sé que son su comida favorita. No sería conveniente que tuviera un colapso por no haber comido teniendo visita ¿no?

Nom Nom hizo una mueca y comenzó a morder suavemente las hojas de mala gana. El guardaespaldas estaba honestamente feliz de que hubiera funcionado.  
Luego de comprobar que comiera al menos la mitad de la rama, Farmer volvió la vista a su plato y untó un trozo de patata en la yema líquida de su huevo frito. Había mentido y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, ese oso no causaría más problemas con Nom Nom.

Terminada la comida, le ofreció al koala masajear suavizante de pelo con aroma a orquídeas blancas en el pelaje de sus orejas. Y aunque se sonrojó un poco por arreglarse así para su visita aceptó de buena gana.

Farmer le dio un baño, suavizó su pelo y lo perfumó ligeramente. Estaba decidido a no dejar que el oso pardo notara el desastre que había provocado su negativa el día anterior.

Nom Nom tenía que estar listo para lo que venía.

…

Grizz había tenido unos pocos problemas para dormir sabiendo lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Y aun así sentía que la mañana había llegado a una velocidad alarmante.  
Bostezando caminó a la cocina, puso la cafetera y pensaba en poner unas pop tarts en la tostadora cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Al darse la vuelta, sus dos hermanos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de brazos cruzados y mirándole fijamente.

—¡Oh! He-hey chicos—sonrió forzadamente, todo esto no presagiaba nada bueno—iba a calentar pop tarts, ¿no sé si querrán ustedes algunas? —haciendo como si todo fuera normal, se dirigió sonriendo al gabinete y sacó la caja de cartón de las pop tarts sin quitar su sonrisa ni dejar de mirarlos.

—…Grizz—empezó por fin Panda sin siquiera molestarse en responder la pregunta—queremos hablar un asunto importante contigo—descruzó los brazos y sacó su teléfono celular, mostrando la pantalla. En el registro de llamadas, una hecha la noche anterior.

Donde antes había solo un número, el contacto había sido añadido y ahora tenía un nombre.

Nom Nom.

Grizzly estaba tan jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Estaa parte del fanfic está tardando más de lo esperado xD pero bueno. Habrá que esperar...
> 
> PD: Antes de que alguien se preocupe por las punzadas en el pecho de Nom Nom. De niña yo tenía taquicardias nerviosas, fui al doctor y lo único que me dijeron era que debía tratar de estar más tranquila. Así que no, no es ningún foreshadowing de una posible enfermedad ni nada.


	5. Rencor

Grizz tamborileó sus garras contra la madera de la mesa, su panza rugía de no haber desayunado aun y miraba a sus hermanos con una sonrisa forzada.

—Wow. Tienes… el número de Nom Nom—unos ojos azules se le acercaron y miraron fijamente a los suyos.

—No le mientas a Polar—pidió con su voz susurrante causándole un escalofrío.

—Bien. Me atraparon. Llamé a Nom Nom… ¿Cómo se enteraron? —Hizo un puchero.

—Vi la nota firmada con su nombre sobre la mesa cuando iba a salir con Charlie—dijo Panda frunciendo el ceño, sus mejillas se oscurecieron levemente al decir ese nombre.

—Polar escuchó desde la sala. Hablas muy fuerte—Grizz hizo una mueca. Era realmente descuidado.

—Grizz. No estamos enojados, juro que no. Sabemos que tienes cierta…—Hizo un gesto de círculos con sus patas—afinidad con ese imbécil.

Sería un insulto gratuito de no tomar en cuenta el historial de comportamiento del koala.

—Pero dijiste que ibas a empezar de voluntario como animal de ayuda emocional, en la noche nos haces una video llamada diciendo que estás de vacaciones con Nom Nom y te quedarás una semana. Vuelves al día siguiente sin decir nada, con expresión de perrito apaleado y de la nada preguntas sobre rechazo y… ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Porque estamos muy confundidos y preferimos preguntarte antes de sacar conclusiones extrañas—Polar asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

—Polar cree que la conclusión lógica es la equivocada—le miró y aunque no había cambiado su expresión casi podía sentir la súplica en sus ojos azules.

—Pues…—No podía. No a sus hermanitos—Nom Nom se me declaró. Dijo que me amaba y no como amigo—rápido,  como sacar una bandita. Sintió que su cara se ponía muy roja, el corazón se le aceleraba y sentía algo extraño en el estómago. Recordarlo le llenó de una abrumadora sensación indescriptible.

Panda abrió la boca enormemente por la sorpresa.

—Polar… estaba equivocado. La lógica era la correcta—comentó suavemente, tanto que fue incapaz de saber lo que sintió. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Sorprendido?

—Honestamente… esperaba otra cosa. Digo, sí, era posible pero siempre lo vi muy metido en sí mismo como para… sentir algo por alguien más—Panda miró la mesa con expresión incómoda—no sé si deba preguntar esto. Pero ¿cómo… te sientes? ¿Cómo fue?

—…—A Grizz le encantaría responder eso de manera sencilla y sincera—lo rechacé, claro. Digo… es lo que había que hacer. Es un…—¿Idiota? ¿Imbécil? Le sentaba muy mal insultarlo—…a persona con sentimientos negativos que ha cometido muchos errores. Y me gritó… Y yo volví acá a la cueva… Y me escribió una nota disculpándose… Y me dejó una rosa.

—Polar sabe secar flores—fue el comentario que siguió su pequeño relato. Y le hizo sentir muy incómodo pese a que había tenido la idea de devolverla.

—Gritar es una reacción natural de su parte… supongo—se encogió de hombros Panda—pero no… respondiste ¿Cómo te sientes? Digo, sí, lo rechazaste, pero… nunca dijiste que fuera por tus sentimientos sino porque era “lo que había que hacer”.

Grizz se encogió al ser descubierto. Polar frunció el ceño profundamente y, sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie, caminó a la nevera y se metió dentro.

El oso pardo gimoteó derrumbándose sobre la mesa, sin decir nada sentía que había defraudado totalmente a su hermanito. Se quitó la pata de la cara y miró desde su posición a Panda, quien se veía tranquilo y compasivo aún ahí.

—Grizz. Estoy saliendo con Charlie, ¿Honestamente crees que voy a juzgar tus gustos? —Como siempre que hablaba de esa nueva relación, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

—Esto es totalmente distinto Pan Pan—se volvió a sentar derecho, sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta cerrada de la nevera. Estaba preocupado—Charlie a veces puede ser un poco molesto, pero es un buen sujeto, siempre se esfuerza y se preocupa mucho por ti—miró a los ojos a su hermanito—puedo estar tranquilo dejándote con alguien como él.

—Grizz…

—Pero Nom Nom… Es muy lindo—bajó los ojos a la mesa nuevamente—es… exageradamente lindo—se sonrojó totalmente al decir eso y su corazón se aceleró—pero… ¿Qué otra cosa buena de él puedes decir? Me gusta ser su amigo Pan Pan, estar con él es genial para mi, aunque sea muy impredecible con sus cambios de animo. Pero no podría aguantar eso en una relación. Ha hecho demasiadas cosas malas…

Panda se levantó, tomó la cafetera que seguía caliente, sirvió una taza y se la dio al oso pardo para seguidamente volver a sentarse frente a él.

—No voy a defender a ese…—tosió—no lo defenderé, eso es más bien lo que sueles hacer tú. Lo único que diré… Es que de parte de tu enamoradizo hermanito que vivió en negación durante meses—le tomó el hombro, Grizz lo miraba fijo mientras tomaba café a sorbos—no temas enamorarte. Si necesitas algo ya sabes que estoy aquí.

Panda se puso de pie planeando irse del lugar cuando el oso pardo procesó una parte de lo que dijo.

—Eh, Pan Pan… ¿A qué te refieres diciendo que suelo defenderlo? —Panda soltó una risa ante la pregunta.

—¡Porque lo haces! ¿O ahora vas a tratar de convencerme que no pasaste días tratando de que entendiéramos que era mejor persona luego de que salió en los corgis? —Rio ahora más fuerte, Grizz sentía que su cara perdió la capacidad de sonrojarse más de lo que estaba—pero solo para aclarar. No me cae bien. Demonios, creo que definitivamente puedes encontrar a alguien mejor. Pero no puedo ni puedes obligarte a querer a alguien más. El resto es decisión tuya.

El panda se fue con expresión de estar muy satisfecho consigo mismo y Grizz se preguntó si Charlie tenía algo que ver en esa madurez que demostraba o si su personalidad enamoradiza se lo había enseñado. Había pasado meses en negación, y eso también le hizo preguntarse si sería porque era más fácil dar consejos que seguirlos.

El oso pardo terminó su café, lavó la taza y cuando pensaba irse a su cuarto, sus ojos captaron un vaso en la estantería. Un poco indeciso lo tomó, llenó de agua y apenas entró a su habitación puso la rosa.

Se recostó en la cama con el estómago aun rugiendo y trató de ponerse en paz consigo mismo. No funcionó.

Nom Nom era mezquino. Y un idiota. Y era lindo… Y lo estaba intentando… Pero no, no podía gustarle. Había metido a Polar en un agujero, había puesto la vida de Pan Pan y la suya en riesgo, los sacó prácticamente a patadas de su fiesta de navidad… pero… eso fue hace meses y había demostrado estar cambiando en la dirección correcta.

Pese a haber tomado café, la falta se sueño le pasó factura y pronto cayó dormido.

…

Nom Nom tamborileó con sus garras en el brazo del sillón en que estaba sentado, no prestaba en absoluto atención al programa de concursos que Farmer contestaba enérgicamente.

—¡La respuesta es la C, señora! ¡Nitrógeno! Es bastante obvio. Vamos, ya casi llega a los dos mil—Farmer casi saltaba de su asiento por saber si acertaría. El koala rodó los ojos y miró el reloj en la pared por lo que debe haber sido décima vez en cinco minutos.

Eran casi las seis, él supondría que el oso estaría ahí por las tres de la tarde o tal vez las cuatro, pero aun no daba señas de llegar y el miedo a que contestara uno de sus hermanos había evitado que le hiciera una llamada.

—Farmer. ¿Estás seguro de que dijo después del almuerzo y no a la hora de la cena? —Preguntó cuando a las cinco cincuenta y ocho la ansiedad empezó a consumirlo. El guardaespaldas solo se volteó ligeramente al seguir prestándole atención al programa.

—Eh… sí… tal vez el… parque de diversiones tenía filas muy largas—comentó distraído.

—…¿Parque de diversiones? —Nom Nom frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Él y sus hermanos tenían boletos así que volviendo de ahí venía—explicó como si fuera obvio. La señora de la televisión ahora se debatía en cuál era el tiempo pretérito imperfecto del verbo latir, increíble lo cerca que estaba de los dos mil dólares.

—Farmer…—Dijo con voz de advertencia. Cuando el aludido no sintió el peligro, se puso de pie y se plantó justo frente al televisor, los ligeros sonidos de su muñequera cardiaca estaban aumentando en velocidad e intensidad—…dijiste que estaba en una entrega de premios.

La pequeña figura del koala apenas cubría algo la pantalla gigante del televisor, sin embargo, las palabras fueron suficiente para que Farmer notara que había metido la pata. ¿Por qué ese oso aun no llegaba? ¿Realmente estaba en el medio de una cita? Soltó una risita falsa mientras se sentía sudar.

—Bueno señor… yo…—se debatía entre encontrar una burda excusa o decir lo que realmente había sido la conversación por teléfono, Nom Nom lo miraba con las patas en la cintura y ojos entrecerrados.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

Ambos sorprendidos miraron la puerta. Nom Nom empezó a correr en la dirección mientras pensaba cómo evitar que Grizz note su desesperación cuando abra, Farmer se puso de pie rápidamente, corriendo hacia el mismo lugar. Oh no, no permitiría que ese oso viera la ansiedad que causaba su presencia.

Nom Nom puso la pata en el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió una mano enorme tomarlo del torso, elevarlo por los aires y arrojarlo como si fuera un balón hacia el sillón donde antes estaban sentados.

La muñequera sonaba descontrolada por el miedo y, con el pelaje totalmente desaliñado, miró a Farmer como si estuviera loco. El guardaespaldas se arregló la corbata mientras el timbre volvía a sonar, el koala entendiendo ligeramente el plan, tomó el control para fingir que veía televisión mientras aun temblaba ligeramente.

Farmer abrió la puerta, encontrando un jadeante y sudado oso.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! Yo eh…—hizo una mueca—me dormí.

El guardaespaldas bufó divertido.

—Pues sí que debe haber sido increíble esa cita—Grizz se sonrojó al verse pillada su mentira y Farmer se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Nom Nom trataba de fingir interés en la señora adivinando las partes de una célula vegetal mientras su premio seguía aumentando, pero era difícil cuando el objeto de su afecto acababa de llegar. Tener un pseudo detector de mentiras en la muñeca sonando como si su corazón estuviera corriendo la maratón tampoco servía de mucho.

—Hey Noms—saludó con un gesto de mano algo incómodo.

—Hey Grizzly—trató de que su voz sonara ligeramente molesta, como habitualmente.

El oso se acercó y se sentó en el sillón junto a él. El koala se veía diminuto a su lado y en ese momento eran imágenes totalmente opuestas estando Grizz sudado y desaliñado y Nom Nom con su suavizante de pelaje y perfume.

—Yo… leí tu nota—sonrió. Nom Nom solo volteó a mirarlo, aun con la mano en el control, fingiendo indiferencia y siendo delatado por su medidor de latidos descontrolado—y estaría más que agradado de mantener nuestro creciente vínculo de amistad… si está bien contigo.

El koala honestamente se sintió aliviado. Por supuesto que una relación sería su ideal pero ya había sido rechazado y sería muy ingenuo y soñador creer que eso cambiaría en un día.

—Gracias. Sí, está bien por mi…

—¡Pero no más! —Soltó de pronto el oso pardo y Nom Nom frunció el ceño, Farmer que se encontraba de pie a unos metros apretó los puños.

No era necesario eso, la palabra amistad ya había sido dicha y no había pronunciado ni actuado de forma que insinuara que la afirmativa de Grizz significaba algo más.

Nom Nom sintió la ira trepar por su pecho, el pitido de su muñequera aumentó y las ganas de gritar le nublaban un poco la mente. De haberse visto, hubiese notado sus pupilas encogiéndose hasta casi desaparecer.

—¿E-estás bien?

—¿Señor?

Miró sus manos temblar y apretó los labios, su estómago ardía. Trató de contar en su mente mientras entre números maldecía, lo cual hacía que no funcionara. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y aunque se calmaba a momentos, el malestar estomacal hacía que lo recordara muy rápido. Pensaba en lo poco que hizo el oso al llegar y sentía que eran todos insultos.

Quería gritar.

Mientras más pensaba más se irritaba, el ardor de estómago se volvía peor y Grizz movía los brazos como debatiéndose si abrazarlo o no. Sin esperar a que este estuviera seguro se le lanzó, enterrando la cabeza en el pelaje ligeramente humedecido y gritó hasta que sintió su garganta doler.

Las patas del oso pardo se cerraron a su alrededor y le acarició la espalda con cuidado, el sonido de la muñequera se hizo cada vez más débil hasta desaparecer al volver sus latidos a la normalidad. Nom Nom sintió la tensión bajar y el ardor suavemente disminuir, su cuerpo se relajó tanto que no quería despegarse del abrazo, pero finalmente tuvo que alejarse.

Miró a Grizz con una enorme sonrisa y sus pupilas anchas, las mejillas del oso se pusieron ligeramente rosas, pero en su estado casi adormecido no fue capaz de tomar nota importante de este hecho.

—Ok. Ok—soltó una pequeña risa—solo amigos y nada más. Estoy bien con eso. Si no lo estuviera no te habría dejado la nota. Yo solo…—Bah. Qué más daba. Ya le había dicho que lo amaba—…solo no quiero perderte.

La cara del oso se puso más roja, pero este sonrió con ternura.

—Aww… muchas gracias. Yo también adoro ser tu amigo—en otro momento eso hubiera dolido.

Nom Nom sintió que la bruma de su relajación se disipaba lentamente. Aun se sentía extraordinariamente bien, pero ahora podía pensar con más claridad.

—Oh. Y con esta visita tuya quería pedirte algo—su sonrisa disminuyó a una ligera mueca incómoda como era normalmente cuando trataba de sonreír—ya que somos amigos… pensé que podríamos… tú sabes. Pasar más tiempo juntos… ir a alguna parte… Solo como amigos claro—aclaró nuevamente—yo… no es que tenga muchos amigos de verdad.

—Oh… eso…—Grizz pareció pensarlo—¡es una gran idea! Definitivamente Noms. Me encantaría.

Extendió la pata y Nom Nom tardó cinco segundos en entender que le estaba haciendo un saludo. Chocó palmas e hizo algunas poses que habían aprendido cuando los osos fueron su séquito y Grizz parecía alegre por ello.

—Bien yo… mañana estoy libre—el koala volviendo a la normalidad hizo un gesto como para restarle importancia. Él no se lo pediría al oso, ya había hecho mucho.

—Mañana podríamos hacer algo—invitó. Bingo—ven a la cueva, solo deja un mensaje en el teléfono de Pan Pan cuando estés de camino.

—Claro. Con gusto—nuevamente aparentó indiferencia tomando el control y cambiando el televisor en busca de algo interesante. Su muñequera indicó alegremente que la idea le hacía feliz con unos latidos rápidos.

Farmer estaba más que dispuesto a romper el aparato, le desagradaba que el oso tuviera tanto control sobre Nom Nom, y esa cosa se lo hacía saber continuamente.

—Lamento mucho tener que irme cuando acabo de llegar, pero… Realmente tengo un problema con mi hermanito y de verdad quiero ir a resolverlo—hizo gestos con las manos revelando que le ponía nervioso el asunto.

—Oh…—Nom Nom esperaba que se quedara a cenar al menos, así que estaba algo decepcionado, pero habían quedado de verse al día siguiente y por ahora tomaría todo lo posible—está bien. Farmer, acompáñalo a la puerta—lo hubiese hecho él mismo de no ser una total diva.

—Nos vemos mañana Nom Nom—se despidió con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el koala se sonrojara ligeramente y la muñequera seguía sonando.

—Luego le haré una revisión a ese aparato, señor. El anterior no sonaba tan seguido—se puso más rojo todavía y el sonido subió de volumen.

El guardaespaldas escoltó al oso hasta la salida, dándole una dura palmada en la espalda haciendo que soltase un pequeño sonido de dolor.

—Que tenga buena tarde—le cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara. Al escuchar el sonido del cerrojo Nom Nom se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a uno de sus muebles, de donde sacó el papel doblado que había escrito el día anterior. Iba a organizar el día de mañana, empezaría con el plan que tenía en mente.

Miró la lista detallada y se sintió cansado. Había cometido muchos errores, pero iba a arreglar cada uno de ellos.

…

Grizz se fue de la mansión con una sensación de satisfacción increíble. Hacer las paces con Nom Nom le encantaba y ver al koala en estado de pura relajación, donde realmente se veía feliz, aumentaba su lindura por mil y le subía el animo inmediatamente.

Le hubiera encantado quedarse además a comer algo, sabía que con el dinero que tenía Nom Nom debía conseguir unas cenas estupendas y finalmente no había comido nada en todo el día. Pero debía encontrar una forma de arreglar lo que había pasado con Polar.

Suspiró. ¿Cuándo se volvió su vida tan difícil?

Como fuera, debía demostrarle a su hermano menor que el koala no era una mala persona. Tal vez podrían incluso volverse amigos…

…amigos.

Eso es.

Se subió al autobús sintiendo que lucía la sonrisa más grande que podía en su cara. Un bebé empezó a llorar al verlo y trató de calmarse.

Consiguió sentarse junto a la ventana y mirando para afuera acabó de pensar su plan.

Iba a conseguirle más amigos a Nom Nom.

Entonces el koala sería feliz, tendría más personas para apoyarlo, podría seguir su crecimiento como persona y contra sus ataques de ira.

Y también… podría darse cuenta de que en verdad no amaba a Grizz. Sino que se confundió al tratarse de su único amigo.

Era un plan perfecto.

Grizz miró su reflejo en el espejo, tratando de que no se viera en su cara la parte de él que sentía mucho dolor por la última parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me prometí que no terminaría el capítulo hasta no llegar a la trama principal y helo aquí! xD


	6. Familia

Nom Nom pasó la noche casi sin poder dormir, sus hábitos de sueño habían empeorado con todo lo que pasaba y sentía que eso solo podría agravar tanto su estrés como sus ataques de ira. Pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer con la forma en que se sentía.

Miró su calendario en uno de sus múltiples celulares y vio que en unos días sus vacaciones acabarían y tendría que volver a grabar. Además de eso había que agregar sus sesiones de terapia, las visitas del doctor y ahora iba también que hacer espacio para poder salir con Grizz.

Porque no había forma en la galaxia de que dejara de hacerlo cuando volviera al trabajo.

Con un quejido por su complicada vida trató de elegir los mejores momentos para estar con el oso. Dudaba que las once de la noche fuera un buen horario a menos que uno de ellos se quedara a dormir y estaba seguro que eso cruzaba alguna especie de línea.

¿Tal vez podría llevarlo a alguna convención o firma de libros? Era buena idea, a Grizz le encantaba estar con gente y podría cumplir su horario. Definitivamente se lo va a plantear.

Bostezó y siguió revisando su horario cuando sintió un peso sentarse junto a él en la cama, una mano grande acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Problemas para dormir, señor?

El koala se arrimó a la mano acariciándolo.

—Tal vez estoy algo inquieto.

Farmer tomó sus patas y le quitó el celular, Nom Nom gruñó ante eso.

—Difícilmente dormirá teniendo esto—antes que pudiera protestar lo empujó suavemente hasta dejarlo recostado y lo cubrió—necesita dormir si espera tener un buen día mañana.

El koala cruzó los brazos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Farmer devolvió la expresión.

—Señor, si insiste en dormir incluso menos de lo usual tendré que darle los relajantes que le recetó el doctor. Y usted sabe que eso no será agradable para nadie—Nom Nom pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de soltar un gruñido y acurrucarse sobre su costado sin siquiera desearle buenas noches al guardaespaldas.

Farmer suspiró y miró el teléfono, habían algunas notas en el calendario y alarmas que no estaban ahí antes.

El oso.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, por un lado le molestaba el control que tenía el oso y por el otro sentía que sería realmente positivo para Nom Nom tener cosas que hacer además de trabajar. Podía sonar estúpido pero verse lindo todo el día resultaba agotador para el koala, así que pasar el tiempo con un grupo de osos humildes y desahogarse parecía buena idea.

Farmer suspiró y decidió darle una oportunidad a Grizz. Presionó el botón de guardado, admitiendo los cambios hechos por Nom Nom, luego miró una vez más al koala y salió de la habitación para ir a dormir un poco.

…Tal vez a él también le vendría bien hacer cosas además de su trabajo.

…

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Grizz lo vio. Sus ojos se agrandaron y casi se atragantó con el cereal con leche que estaba comiendo.

Al menos no chorreó la computadora que se encontraba en la mesa frente a él…

—Wow Grizz, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Panda al ver que casi se tragaba la cuchara en un espasmo. Polar lo miró con la ceja enarcada, no por estar molesto con él quería que su hermano muriera.

—Chicos, ¡Chicos!, ¡CHICOS! —La emoción hizo que casi se atragantara de nuevo con sus propias palabras.

El oso pardo hiperventilado dio vuelta la computadora para que pudieran ver la pantalla, revelando que el vídeo que habían hecho hace meses y que estaba en su canal tenía trescientas visitas, ciento cincuenta likes y algo más de cien comentarios.

—Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! —A Panda se le cayó el teléfono de la impresión e incluso Polar dejó su molestia de lado por la sorpresa.

Se acercaron y pronto estaban las tres cabezas presionadas juntas mirando los comentarios.

“¿Quién necesita vídeos de gatos cuando tienes vídeos de osos?”

“Ese oso polar es, literalmente, mi espíritu animal.”

“Awww Ahora definitivamente quiero un oso.”

“¿Por qué ese panda no está en cautiverio?”

“Eh… ¿Esos osos son todos machos? Dislike por machismo ¿dónde están mis osos hembras?”

—¿Osos hembra? —El gesto incómodo vino de cada uno de ellos. Siguieron bajando en la sección, habían algunos comentarios molestos pero en su mayoría eran bastante alentadores.

“Entré al canal y no hay más vídeos ¿Cómo se supone que pase el resto de mis días?”

“Creo que rompí el botón de volver a reproducir”

“¿Quién más está aquí por Nom Nom?”

…¿Nom Nom?

Los tres osos se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos, cuando grabaron ni siquiera conocían a Nom Nom ¿A qué se referían exactamente? El comentario tenía muchos likes y respuestas diciendo que también “venían de ahí”.

Ante la duda Grizz abrió la barra de búsqueda y tecleó el nombre del koala, encontrando rápidamente el canal oficial del mismo, notando que había un vídeo publicado hace dos horas.

Reprodujo el vídeo y, para sorpresa general, Nom Nom estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón desde su mansión, haciendo gestos de ternura mientras hablaba. Grizz empezó a reír suavemente porque definitivamente la voz de Nom Nom era más gruesa de la que estaba usando para el vídeo.

En el vídeo, Nom Nom pedía perdón por la carencia de movimiento en su canal pero aseguraba nuevo contenido en una semana aproximadamente. Pedía sugerencias en comentarios y proponía algo que podían ver.

Su vídeo.

Ahí estaba el vínculo, y todo había sido a causa del koala.

Grizz sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

—Bueno chicos, es obvio que Noms trataba de hacer algo bueno por nosotros con esto… ¿lo ven? ¡Yo dije que estaba intentándolo! —Polar frunció el ceño y Panda lucía incómodo—no hay por qué sentirse mal, hermanos. Él nos dio un empujón pero el vídeo es 100% nuestro. Es nuestro mérito—extendió los brazos—vamos, no dejen que algo como esto les haga sentir mal.

Panda bufó y aceptó el abrazo, Polar tuvo unos segundos más para considerarlo antes de entrar en el gesto de cariño.

—Eso es, muchas gracias—se separó suavemente el oso pardo—eh… otra cosa…—era hora. Había tratado de hablar con su hermanito anoche sin resultado, luego de pasar dos horas hablándole a la nevera, decidió abrir la puerta solo para ver que no estaba a la vista—…puede… que haya invitado a Nom Nom a la cueva—sonrió forzadamente—ya saben… a pasar el rato.

El gesto de Polar volvió a ponerse de molestia y Panda parecía ligeramente asustado.

—No puedo obligarlos a que les caiga bien pero… ¿pueden al menos… intentar no tratarlo mal? —Se encogió incómodo. Pasó largo rato hasta que finalmente se escuchó una voz suave.

—Lo único que Polar puede prometer, es ignorar—y eso definitivamente es suficiente.

—Yo no cuestionaré—dijo luego Panda. Grizz soltó la respiración que estaba conteniendo.

—¡Son los mejores! —Volvió a abrazarlos y los sentía mucho más tensos pero trató de no sentir culpa al respecto.

El teléfono de Panda que se hallaba en la mesa comenzó a sonar. Este se apartó para poder mirar de qué se trataba.

—Es tu novio—se lo pasó a Grizz. Todos se tensaron.

—No es… eh… no es mi novio—se puso colorado. Miró la pantalla y encontró un mensaje de texto.

“Paso por ustedes en tres horas para almorzar. Estén listos.”

…¿Paso?

…

Nom Nom miraba el teléfono fingiendo indiferencia mientras su muñequera sonaba delatora. Estaba sentado en su asiento de bebé en la limo e iban de camino a la cueva de los tres osos en el bosque.

Su chofer no hacía un solo comentario y el hecho de que el único sonido del lugar eran sus latidos interpretados por una máquina no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Farmer había pedido de manera inesperada el día libre y, aunque no quería admitirlo, se sentía terriblemente solo. Desde que se había vuelto cercano con el guardaespaldas ya no tenía tantos empleados y sus interacciones eran más limitadas, normalmente era Farmer quien cuidaba de él.

Y era al único que escuchaba cuando se encontraba en medio de un comportamiento poco saludable.

Como el hecho de que no desayunó… aunque eso no importaba ahora, de todos modos iba a almorzar pronto. Eso no quitaba que llevaba cerca de seis horas despierto sin comer nada pero Farmer no tiene por qué saber eso.

Se bajó de la limosina dejando la puerta abierta para sus invitados y tocó la puerta sintiendo que se derretiría ahí mismo. La sensación se hizo más fuerte cuando los ojos azules que abrieron la puerta lo atravesaron.

Era como si el oso polar no lo pudiese ver.

—Hola—trató de sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca incómoda—¿les… dijo Grizzly que quedamos?

Por favor, por favor que no sepan ellos todo lo que pasó.

Polar miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo y luego cerró la puerta casi azotándola. Nom Nom se quedó helado, no era para nada habitual para él ser ignorado de esa forma.

Esperaba enojo, rabia, palabras frías, tal  vez gritos pero… no esto.

Sus latidos aumentaron en velocidad haciendo que su muñequera se volviera loca.

El shock y ansiedad provocados hicieron que la idea de enojarse ni siquiera cruzase por su cabeza.

Estuvo unos sólidos veinte segundos contemplando su mera existencia y su pequeñez en el universo infinito cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a un apenado oso pardo.

—Disculpa a mi hermanito, hace lo que puede—justificó—¿quieres pasar? —Se hizo a un lado, pero el koala apuntó a la limosina esperando aun en estado de shock—oh, claro. Dijiste que pasarías por nosotros. Dame un minuto y traigo a mis hermanos.

Nom Nom movió la cabeza para despejarse cuando el oso volvió a entrar. El encuentro con su hermano le había dejado con una sensación extraña pero suspiró y trató de calmarse. Una reacción relativamente negativa no debería sorprenderle, era más bien el hecho de ser un gesto neutral.

El viaje en limo no duró tanto, pero al fin y al cabo solo los llevaba a una pizzería. Polar llevaba la cabeza pegada al aire acondicionado con los ojos cerrados, Panda estuvo todo el camino tomándose selfies y Grizz de hecho trató de hablar con él mientras se comía una barra de chocolate que le ofreció. El koala habló poco y trató de evitar preocupar al pardo, no estaba raro por el rechazo, palabra, solo le estaba costando lidiar con la falta de Farmer y sus propios sentimientos.

De un tirón discreto quitó la muñequera y la arrojó en el espacio de la puerta. Sintió un pequeño dolor seguramente de haberse rasguñado pero lo ignoró.

Cuando los cuatro entraron a la pizzería su mesa estaba lista y un mesero los esperaba libreta en mano.

—Yo no sé qué les gusta así que pidan ustedes por todos—Nom Nom trató de sonreír pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca forzada.

—Bien, eso es lindo de tu parte—Grizz tomó la carta y se sobresaltó de sus propias palabras—amigo, compañero, hermano—le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro y el ambiente se tensó tanto que hasta el mesero solo miró entre ellos con expresión incómoda—…¡Una familiar con un cuarto de vegetariana, cuarto de anchoas y medio de amantes de la carne por favor! —Gritó rápidamente. Dios, Nom Nom estaba tan feliz de no estar usando la muñequera.

—Traiga bebidas también por favor—masculló el koala tratando de fingir que eso no pasó y que nadie lo había notado—yo con eucalipto pop estoy bien.

Aunque ya habían pedido, leyó la carta para evitar azotar la cabeza en la mesa. Los osos terminaron la orden en lo que fingía interés por los palitos de ajo.

Su comida llegó pronto y el solo ver la pizza hizo que su estómago gruñera. De hecho sonrió por el alivio de poder comer, cuando entonces vio a Polar sacar una rebanada de anchoas, Grizz una de carne y Panda una vegetariana.

Entonces se dio cuenta que cometió un error.

Hizo una mueca mientras los miraba comer con el estómago reclamando por comida. Había estado tan apenado que ni siquiera había escuchado la orden que había pedido el oso pardo.

Ahora tendría que decir algo como que había desayunado mucho (lo cual obviamente era mentira y estaba muriendo de hambre) y esperar hasta la cena…

—Ten—Nom Nom levantó la vista y vio un plato siéndole ofrecido por Panda. Iba a negarse cuando vio el contenido.

Un trozo de pizza vegetariana.

Miró al oso con sorpresa, este rodó los ojos.

—Solo tómala, podemos pedir más—el koala sintiéndose un poco avergonzado recibió el pedazo y con los ojos brillando le dio un mordisco. Estaba deliciosa—pedí queso vegano a base de soya, por si sientes que no sabe a nada.

Nom Nom tragó su mordisco.

—Está bueno. Suelo elegir solo el queso normal pero podría pedir esto alguna vez—murmuró despacio al tiempo que trataba que Panda escuchara.

—Oh…—ambos voltearon a ver a Grizz, que lucía bastante sorprendido—ya… ya veo, yo ¡juro que no sabía, no estaba tratando de excluirte ni nada! Yo… solo…—Se veía muy apenado—¡Mesero! ¡Queremos ordenar una mediana vegetariana por acá! ¡Oiga! ¡No se vaya!

—No grites Grizz—Panda hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Es solo que me siento terrible ¡Tendría que haberlo sabido! ¡Eres un koala! —Se veía algo desesperado. Polar comía como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

—Bueno, gracias por notarlo—Nom Nom le dio otra mordida a su rebanada. No entendía qué lo había llevado a aproblemarse tanto, no es como si el dinero fuera problema, pedir otra pizza vegetariana no debería ser difícil.

—No, bueno, claro que sé que eres un koala—se sonrojó, se notaba que la situación le provocó algo de ansiedad—eres gris, tienes orejas afelpadas, enormes ojos brillantes y…

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Grizz cálmate! —Panda lo detuvo de pronto. El oso pardo dirigió la vista a Nom Nom y este tenía la cara colorada mientras miraba concentrado la pizza que se estaba comiendo.

—…Lo siento—también se sonrojó—solo… dinos la próxima vez que algo así pase ¿sí?

El koala asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron los cuatro en un silencio incómodo hasta que Panda consiguió llamar al mesero y pedir la pizza extra.

…

Grizz sintió que moriría en vergüenza ahí mismo junto a sus hermanos, su “amigo” celebridad y un montón de extraños. Los ojos de Nom Nom habían brillado tanto mientras comía su trozo de pizza que se había escapado en su verborrea culpable.

Estaba realmente intentando mantener el estatus de amigo con el koala sin darle chances de conseguir algo más. Y sin embargo estas cosas seguían pasando.

Él y sus estúpidos sentimientos. Si esto continuaba el koala acabaría creyendo que se burlaba de él y las cosas podían ir mal.

Se acabó sin ayuda la mitad de la pizza familiar y estaba muy deliciosa. Nunca habían ido a esa pizzería porque era considerablemente cara debido a su calidad y aunque tenían dinero solo podían darse lujos de vez en cuando.

Pensándolo, era algo sorprendente porque Nom Nom por el contrario estaba acostumbrado al lujo.

El koala sacó una abanico de tarjetas y las miró un momento, seleccionó una cuidadosamente y se la dio al mesero para pagar la cuenta. Cuando la transacción terminó volvieron a la limosina.

—Ehm… ¿Quieren ir a algún otro lugar? El dinero no es problema. Ya saben—Nom Nom de nuevo hizo una mueca incómoda y Grizz entendió que trataba de sonreír. Punto por el esfuerzo.

Teniendo dinero y transporte podían ir a cualquier lado. Miró a sus hermanos sonriendo para preguntarles, pero vio a Pan Pan en su teléfono y Polar mirando por la ventana parecía querer irse inmediatamente.

Su sonrisa cayó y volvió a ver al koala que seguía con la misma expresión.

—Gracias por la oferta pero… Tenemos eh… cosas que hacer y preferimos irnos a la cueva—se rascó la cabeza y le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer.

—Oh…—La mueca de Nom Nom cayó y se notaba que la idea no le gustaba mucho. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a tratar de sonreír, esta vez más forzada que antes—está bien. Podemos ir a la cueva. No tengo problema con eso.

El camino fue más bien incómodo. Grizz no sabía qué hacer en esa situación y cada tema de conversación que se le ocurría se tergiversaba en su cabeza y acababa pensando que era mala idea.

A mitad de camino Panda decidió romper la tensión y le empezó a dar una lista de sus alergias y las comidas favoritas de cada uno. “Para que la próxima puedas ordenar tú”, había dicho.

Nom Nom pareció sorprendido y confundido, pero luego tomó uno de sus teléfonos y comenzó a anotarlo todo en una nota. El oso pardo se sintió sonreír, esta vez de verdad.

Dos puntos para ambos por el esfuerzo.

Y menos uno para Polar.

Porque mientras se bajaban de la limo, puso una mano para detener a Nom Nom.

—Polar no te quiere aquí—dijo, directo. El koala lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, Panda parecía sorprendido y él mismo no sabía qué hacer ante eso—Polar no te quiere en ninguna parte…—Corrigió—pero en especial no te quiere aquí.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que Grizz sospechaba que Nom Nom esperaba que fuera una broma o tal vez que él lo defendiera de eso, el koala asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a subir a su asiento.

—Es… entendible—comentó pero se notaba perfectamente que no le habían sentado bien esas palabras—bien. Yo entonces me vo-

—¡Polar! —Reprendió Grizz cuando vio como le cerraba la puerta sin esperar a que se despidiera. A través del vidrio no pudo ver la expresión que puso el koala, y sin saber si podía verlo o escucharlo le dijo adiós con una sonrisa apenada y un movimiento de mano.

La limo se fue segundos después y sus dos hermanos entraron a casa mientras él veía a Nom Nom yéndose.

Había planeado pasar todo el día con el koala… y con sus hermanos, claro. Y estaba seguro que Nom Nom había pensado lo mismo, porque le había dejado claro que no tenía nada que hacer.

Nom Nom no tenía más amigos para pasar el rato y eso le hacía sentirse un poco mal. Tal vez debería haber dicho algo… pero era muy difícil para él hacer lo que sea porque inmediatamente pensaba que se podría malinterpretar y darle esperanzas.

Tener a alguien enamorado de ti, cuando tú no querías corresponder sus sentimientos, era una maldita pesadilla.

Tenía que conseguirle amigos a Nom Nom, pero… ¿quiénes? Tratar de que se amiste con desconocidos es complicado por el mismo hecho de ser una celebridad.

Así que deberían ser personas que conozca… y que sepa que podrían llevarse bien con él.

De preferencia que no estuvieran obsesionados con el internet.

Con Polar aun enojado pedírselo a Chloe sería difícil. No quería recibir un hachazo, muchas gracias. ¿No puede ella presentar sobre koalas? Sería más sencillo.

Entonces… ¿quién podría ser?

¿Quién podría ser amigable y estar tan desconectado como para no dejarse llevar por la imagen que Nom Nom se ha hecho?

Una sonrisa grande adornó su cara cuando lo pensó.

Plan A: Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a terminar el capítulo como a la mitad pero como no me había podido meter a la computadora seguí escribiendo y así quedó xD
> 
> Antes que alguien me diga que estoy convirtiendo a Polar en un villano, déjenme decirles que creo que es un comportamiento adecuado para alguien que ha sido un total cretino contigo y casi mató a tus hermanos xD
> 
> Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir =) nos vemos en el prox. capítulo


	7. Charlie

Farmer llegó a la mansión en la noche a dormir y se encontró con que no había ni rastro de que alguien hubiese comido ahí. No le preocuparía tanto de no ser porque había hablado con Boris, el chofer de la limo, y, aparte de confirmar que Nom Nom solo había almorzado, le había entregado la muñequera cardiaca a la que le faltaba casi todo el registro del día.

¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?

Boris no quiso comentar mucho de lo ocurrido y eso solo lo hacía peor.

—¿Señor…?

Se acercó rápidamente al cuarto de Nom Nom.

Estaba cerrado. Golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos y presionó la oreja en la madera, pero no escuchaba nada. Golpeó más fuerte y esta vez escuchó un gruñido molesto venir de dentro.

Suspiró aliviado, Nom Nom estaba a salvo en su cuarto, solo parecía de mal humor y, aparentemente, deseaba tiempo a solas. Tendría que esperar para saber cómo había ido todo.

Preocupado pero a la vez más tranquilo al saber que el koala estaba en su habitación, fue a su propio cuarto a tratar de dormir y decidió que hablaría con él al día siguiente.

Claro, nunca pensó que para cuando él despertara Nom Nom ya se habría ido.

Y probablemente en un Uber, porque la limo seguía estacionada en frente.

Farmer sintió la preocupación correr por su cuerpo. Si tuviera cabello se lo arrancaría, ¿tan malo había sido el día anterior como para querer escaparse? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Corrió donde Boris aun con la bata por sobre su pijama y unas pantuflas en los pies. El chofer se sorprendió de verlo en esas pintas y soltó un grito cuando lo levantó del uniforme.

A base de amenazas le sacó que el oso polar le había cerrado la puerta en la cara a Nom Nom, y aunque había sido bastante grosero, no creía que le podría haber afectado tanto ¿cierto? Boris le dijo, cuando lo puso en el suelo, que no quiso comentárselo porque pensó que el koala lo haría cuando estuviera listo, debido a su cercanía.

Con una idea de pronto, corrió dentro y tomó un teléfono, solo tenía que llamarlo, dejarle un mensaje y… no. Volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar. Si Nom Nom quisiera que supiera dónde está, se lo hubiese dicho.

Y si no quería que lo encontrara, obviamente no iba a contestar nada de lo que intentara.

Farmer suspiró y se masajeó las sienes pensando. Entonces algo en su cerebro hizo clic.

¿Dónde podría haber ido el Sr. Nom Nom? Es claro.

El oso…

\--

Grizz, desde su puesto en el sillón, levantó la cabeza, poniendo la nariz en el aire y aspirando. Estaban viendo una película y debería estar enfocado, pero un aroma suave, casi imperceptible, lo estaba distrayendo. Siendo honesto, hace un par de días que lo percibía pero muy poco.

Esta vez sentía a cada momento la fragancia volverse menos sutil y más notoria, se pasó la lengua por los colmillos, el olor le hacía sentir ganas de morder. Pero no tenía mucha hambre y cuando tenía nunca se sentía así… Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando pudo percibir que la fuente del aroma estaba frente a la cueva.

Salió dejando a sus hermanos con la interrogante en la boca y forzó una sonrisa cuando vio que el aroma procedía de Nom Nom. Este se bajaba con mucho cuidado de la parte trasera de un auto que nunca había visto con un teléfono celular en la mano.

El auto se fue dejando a su pasajero y vio que Nom Nom también hacía una mueca tratando de sonreír.

—Hey Noms—saludó queriendo parecer normal. Volvió a pasar la lengua por sus colmillos y los sintió puntiagudos.

—Hey—hizo un saludo con la mano—disculpa no… No te avisé que venía.

—No. No. Está bie...—se calló de pronto al recordar su plan—digo… eh… de hecho, lo siento. Tengo… planes hoy. Quedé de juntarme con… alguien. En el centro comercial.

La cara del koala cayó, pero se notó su intento de pasar desapercibido. Grizz sintió la culpa trepando por su espalda. Lo único que lo esperaba en el centro comercial era una malteada de moras y un bagel de salmón.

—Bueno pues… Supongo que me voy entonces—vio a Noms revisando su celular y decidió tomar acciones antes que fuera tarde.

—¡No! ¡No! Ya estás aquí—le acarició la cabeza haciendo que esos grandes ojos lo miraran, se sintió sonrojar y apartó la mano como si el koala tuviese la peste—ehm… No es necesario que siempre pases el rato conmigo… y mis hermanos—agregó cuando sintió las palabras muy incómodas en su boca—conozco un amigo que estará feliz de pasar la tarde contigo. Te encantará.

Antes de poder protestar, Grizz se acercó al borde del bosque y gritó un nombre lo más fuerte que pudo, esperando que su amigo lo escuchara. Nom Nom guardó su teléfono y solo se quedó observando en un intento de entender lo que pasaba.

Un sonido fuerte comenzó a acercarse.

—Puede ser un poco… Distinto de ti—Nom Nom enarcó la ceja, ¿eso era algo malo o algo bueno? —Solo hay que tenerle un poco de paciencia. Es todo.

Ahora realmente iba a preguntar, y sintió ganas de irse porque no es que fuera muy bueno con lo de la paciencia. Pero el sonido de las hojas de los árboles lo distrajo.

De pronto, de entre todo el follaje, apareció una criatura alta, por lo menos tres veces más grande que Nom Nom. Al alzar la cabeza tratando de mirarlo acabó cayendo y comenzó a gritar antes de darse cuenta.

—Wow. Wow. Nom Nom, tranquilo… shh…—Intentó Grizz estirando las patas en su dirección pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Charlie miraba todo sin entender mucho, y en otra situación se asustaría de ver a un desconocido, pero estaba seguro que Grizz no lo llamaría de no estar en un ambiente adecuado.

—Je—soltó una risa el pie grande—disculpa pequeño amigo, ¿te asusté?

—¡¿Asustarme?! ¡Casi me da un maldito ataque! —El koala aun se hiperventilaba pero al menos no gritaba más. En el peor de los casos Grizz podría ir corriendo a buscar el inhalador de Panda.

—Vamos. No te esponjes, déjame te ayudo a levantarte—extendió la mano frente a su cara. Y Nom Nom dudó por sólidos veinte segundos con el ceño fruncido antes de finalmente acceder a tomar la ayuda y ponerse de pie.

Grizz estaba orgulloso por eso. No como que pudiera decirlo.

—¿Ven? ¡Amistad instantánea! ¡Que pasen buena tarde!

—¡Gri-! —El oso desapareció rápidamente sin darle tiempo de reclamar.

Nom Nom gimoteó molesto y se apretó la piel entre los ojos. Ese oso definitivamente será su muerte.

—Wow. Tus almohadillas son muy suaves—el koala levantó la vista. Claro, Charlie aun lo tenía tomado de cuando lo ayudó a levantarse y ahora tocaba muy interesado la almohadilla de su pata. Sintió un escalofrío y retiró su extremidad con expresión de asco.

—Escucha ehm…—Hizo un gesto y el otro entendió.

—Charlie. Un gusto—se presentó y extendió la mano pretendiendo darle un apretón. Nom Nom hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

—Sí. Sí. Lo que sea, Charlie. Solo… No tenemos que pasar la tarde. Le diré a Grizz que eres genial y todo pero yo…—Suspiró, sus orejas bajas delataron sus emociones—yo solo quiero ir a casa.

—Ow… ¡Este amigo necesita un abrazo! —Iba a chillar que se alejara cuando los largos brazos lo tomaron como si fuera una pluma y lo abrazaban con fuerza contra su pecho. Sintió un escalofrío y golpeó con sus patas tratando de soltarse, Charlie empezó a caminar con dirección al bosque y ahí definitivamente empezó a gritar.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado. Las últimas personas que lo habían hecho eran Grizz y más recientemente Farmer en un par de ocasiones, pero apenas llevaba cinco minutos conociendo a la criatura peluda y se sentía sumamente incómodo. Era muy pronto.

—Hey, tienes unos pulmones impresionantes—lo bajó por fin y casi se cayó del mareo que le provocó todo ese estrés—no tenemos por qué fingir, yo estaría feliz de pasar la tarde. No es como que conozca mucha gente—rio levemente—bueno pequeñín, ¿Me dices tu nombre?

El koala logró estabilizarse y lo miró con la ceja enarcada ¿Realmente no sabía quién era?

—Nom Nom—dijo por fin cuando comprobó que era en serio.

—Es un lindo nombre—comenzó a caminar, el koala bufando lo siguió—es como el sonido que se hace cuando masticas algo suave.

Hizo una mueca de asco.

—No es que haya mucha comida suave en el bosque. Varias veces solo como pinos y ya, pero en ocasiones los osos me compran un frasco lleno de frituras de queso. Son mis favoritas y es muy amable de su parte…—Aparentemente Charlie no tenía problema para crear conversaciones solo y se veía bastante ajeno a su palpable molestia. Muy aburrido de la conversación, sacó su teléfono para comprobar las redes sociales—¡Ahhh! —Esta vez fue el turno de Charlie de gritar y de una palmada arrojó el celular lejos haciendo que se rompiera en el momento que tocó el suelo.

Nom Nom lo vio y sintió su sangre hervir.

—¡Tienes que estar bromando! ¡Era el único teléfono que traía! —Lo apuntó acusadoramente con expresión de enojo—¡Eres un idiota! —Comenzó a gruñir de manera ininteligible e incluso pateó un tronco caído causando que se tuviera que sujetar la pata del dolor.

—Tranquilo Nomi, es solo que… realmente no me gustan las cámaras—¿Nomi? ¡¿Nomi?! ¡¿Con qué derecho lo llamaba Nomi?! Le miró con una mezcla de odio y repulsión pero parecía seguir ajeno a todo.

Se desplomó aun gruñendo quedando boca abajo en el suelo y tuvo que escupir un poco de tierra. En unos pocos minutos la rabia había pasado.

Bufó y se limpió la boca cuando se levantó. Un poco más tranquilo pudo analizar lo que había dicho, ¿no le gustaban las cámaras? Le resultaba un poco curioso, después de todo, él estaba rodeado de cámaras desde que era un pequeño cachorro.

Se tiró de las orejas y deseó más que nunca volver a casa. Maldito sea él mismo por querer “escarmentar” a Farmer y darle a entender que no lo necesitaba yéndose sin siquiera avisar.

Siguió caminando derrotado y Charlie lo seguía bastante ajeno de todo.

—Nunca me han gustado las cámaras, y cada vez las hacen con más tecnología. Hace unos años al menos si me movía no me veía pero con estos aparatos modernos…—Siguió su diatriba. Nom Nom no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que su tarde con el oso se había arruinado de nuevo.

—Es un asco—soltó de pronto sentándose en el tocón de un árbol cercano.

—Lo sé. Los teléfonos se chupan el alma de la gente—acordó Charlie pensando que lo había estado escuchando.

—No. No eso—gruñó.

—Oh. Bueno—sonrió—si te refieres al bosque no estoy de acuerdo, esta es mi casa y los animales son muy amables. Tengo una serpiente que es muy buena amiga, ¿sabes?

Sintió un fuerte escalofrío y algo primitivo dentro de él se estremeció.

—No me gustan las serpientes—dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

Charlie rio y se sentó en el suelo junto a él pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—No te pasará nada Nomi. No te preocupes, el bosque es mi casa y no dejaré que te haga daño.

Ok. Esto era suficiente. Apartó el brazo de Charlie con un golpe molesto y este lo vio muy extrañado.

—Ok. No tengo idea de lo que habrá dicho Grizz pero definitivamente no funcionará lo que intentas—se paró sobre el tocón y al estar Charlie en el suelo casi quedaba a la altura de sus ojos—puede que sea socialmente inepto o lo que sea pero no por eso voy a caer rendido a la primera persona que me trate bien ¿Entiendes? —Hablaba la rápido y la ira lo invadía causándole un fuerte dolor de estómago—¡Y si Grizz está tan desesperado por deshacerse de mi como para tratar de meterme en una cita con alguien puedes decirle que se vaya a la-!

—Espera ¡Espera! ¡Tiempo! —Charlie le puso la mano en la boca para callarlo y la quitó inmediatamente temiendo que lo mordiera—¿Crees que Grizz nos juntó para que tuviéramos una cita? —Antes de que pudiera contestar la criatura peluda empezó a reírse a carcajadas, el koala se desinfló y la ira dio paso a la vergüenza. Esa reacción era suficiente para saber que estaba equivocado—¿Sabes? De cierta forma me siento halagado pero estoy en una relación y francamente no eres mi tipo. No te pareces en nada a mi PanPan—miró al koala que parecía confundido y avergonzado—estoy saliendo con Panda, Nomi—aclaró acariciándole la cabeza para reconfortarlo un poco.

Nom Nom sintió que se moriría ahí mismo de la vergüenza.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué crees que Grizz se querría deshacer de ti? —Sería un buen momento para que le viniera un infarto. Vamos corazón, habías tenido muchos problemas y estrés ¡Tuviste un infarto hace unos días! ¡Bien podrías tener otro! No seas egoísta.

Después de diez segundos de no sentir ni siquiera una ligera punzada al corazón se dio por vencido. Suspiró, volvió a sentarse en el tocón y miró el suelo.

—Tal vez me guste Grizz—dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

—Tal vez le gustes—contestó Charlie siguiendo el juego. Nom Nom rodó los ojos.

—Su respuesta cuando me declaré no dice lo mismo—fue directo esta vez. Pudo ver en la expresión de Charlie que no se lo esperaba.

—Oh bueno… Tú sabes, hay muchos peces en el mar y… eh… cosas que se dicen cuando rechazan a alguien—sonrió Charlie, Nom Nom rodó los ojos pero no fue capaz de enojarse por ello—espera, espera. Ya sé qué te animará.

Charlie le tomó la pata y lo jaló hacia un arbusto.

—Mira. ¡Dimos con un arbusto de moras frescas! ¡Esto sí que es suerte!—La criatura peluda comenzó a comer manchándose las manos de púrpura. El koala hizo una mueca de asco y no quiso recibir—bueno, más para mi. Normalmente hay pocas moras porque los animales se las comen.

Charlie siguió comiendo moras mientras Nom Nom desviaba la mirada pensando que su forma de comer era asquerosa.

De pronto escuchó un chillido que definitivamente no venía de Charlie y vio como este sacaba rápidamente las manos del arbusto.

Iba a preguntar qué pasó cuando escuchó unas voces provenientes del otro lado del arbusto.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Hay algo ese arbusto! ¡Lo toqué con mi mano estoy segura! —Gritaba una chica a todo pulmón.

Tan disimuladamente como pudo, Nom Nom se asomó entre las hojas y pudo ver un grupo de turistas con enormes cámaras colgando de sus cuellos. Había una chica que no dejaba de retorcerse ni dejar de gritar que había algo.

Las personas se acercaron en su dirección y Nom Nom miró a Charlie, esta parecía paralizado, manteniéndose lo suficientemente pequeño para no pasar el arbusto en una pose que se antojaba incómoda.

A Charlie no le gustaban las cámaras.

Iba a preguntarle si tenía algún plan, pero fue detenido por las hojas frente a él moviéndose, las voces de las personas muy cerca indicando que trataban de encontrar lo que la chica había tocado.

Si trataban de irse los notarían en seguida, pero si se quedaban iban a ser descubiertos. Nom Nom pensó que tal vez podrían arrojar una piedra para distraer, pero mirando en la tierra no había ninguna.

Volteó nuevamente a Charlie y este ya se estaba cubriendo la cara con las manos en terror. El koala se preguntó nuevamente por su terror a las cámaras, él estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de cámaras y a la atención…

Una idea llegó a su cabeza y quiso descartarla inmediatamente. No, estaba de vacaciones, no lo iba a hacer…

Las hojas cada vez se movían más y Charlie temblaba. Nom Nom suspiró muy fuerte y se puso de pie.

Ni él se creía lo que iba a hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, la situación final me la saqué un poco de la manga porque definitivamente habían más soluciones xD pero bueno, conveniencia de la trama! Also, traté de meter algo de biología en esto Uu como instintos y cosas así. No sé si les guste pero ojalá que sí. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Mejora

Nom Nom se arrojó cruzando el arbusto y rodando torpemente sobre sí mismo simulando que se había caído. Miró al grupo de gente con la mirada más vacía de animal inocente que pudo dar y los “aww” recibidos le indicaban que estaba funcionando.

No tenía idea si esas personas eran sus fans, pero encontrar un koala solo en San Francisco era lo suficientemente raro como para llamar su atención.

—Espera, ¿no es ese Nom Nom? —Preguntó un hombre bastante adulto que parecía plenamente dispuesto a admitir que veía vídeos de koalas lindos en internet.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que lo es—la chica que había estado gritando se acercó y lo tomó con cuidado en sus brazos. Nom Nom sintió un estremecimiento, pero, decidido a no ser descubierto, se puso a jugar con su cabello.

Entendía perfectamente el tipo de fans que eran ellos. Tenían cámaras profesionales enormes y no le habían tomado una sola foto. Eran fans esporádicos que a veces lo veían, pero no le daban mucha importancia, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera sabían que tenía la capacidad de hablar.

Haberse arrojado como señuelo fue realmente arriesgado, tenía unos fans muy mal de la cabeza que estaban plenamente dispuestos a llevárselo si se lo encontraban solo. La gente estaba así de perturbada.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con él? —Los turistas se miraron confundidos, en su guía no decía nada de qué hacer si te encontrabas a un koala, menos a un koala-celebridad de internet.

—…¿Alguno sabe dónde vive? —Consultó la chica que lo tenía en brazos.

Todos negaron. ¿Tan difícil era saber que vivía en la mansión?

—Oh… bueno… —la chica lo miró y él hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ser un animal torpe y lindo presionándole la nariz con su pata sacándole una risita—podríamos… Llevarlo a la perrera. Tal vez ellos sepan qué hacer con él.

—Buena idea Emily.

No. Mala idea Emily ¿Una perrera? ¿Estaban locos? Dios, cuando todo esto termine Farmer nunca lo dejará salir solo.

Luego de discutirlo un poco más llegaron al acuerdo de que la perrera era la mejor opción. “Emily” puso a Nom Nom en su mochila abierta y se la colgó de los hombros.

El koala se preguntó si una caída a esa altura sería suficiente para matarlo. Como fuera, probablemente escucharían su cuerpo caer de todos modos.

Con el grupo de humanos dándole la espalda al arbusto Nom Nom pudo ver a Charlie asomarse con expresión preocupada, le hizo señas con los brazos indicándole que se fuera y pronto lo vio desaparecer entre el follaje.

Suspiró tranquilo y pensó en si hablar sería suficiente para que en la perrera lo dejaran ir, cuando ya no estuvieran todas esas personas claro está. Sintió algo duro bajo su pata trasera y con cuidado consiguió sacarlo, pensando que tal vez era un teléfono y podría enviar de alguna forma un mensaje para que Farmer lo recogiera.

Resultó ser solo un paquete de cartas sellado.

Frustrado se acomodó y simplemente se dejó llevar por esas personas, ya encontraría la forma de irse de la perrera.

Ya casi salían del bosque cuando sintió algo sostenerlo de debajo de las axilas y jalarlo rápidamente hacia arriba en dirección a la copa de un árbol, estuvo a punto de proferir un grito, pero consiguió detenerse a tiempo.

Pudo ver por unos dos segundos que se trataba de Charlie antes de que este lo acomodara bajo su brazo, bajara de un brinco del árbol y corriera tanto como sus largas piernas le dieran hacia las profundidades del bosque.

La zona alrededor del bosque estaba tan tupida que había sido sencillo escabullirse. Solo esperaba que no trataran de volver a encontrarlo.

Cayeron al suelo, Charlie exhausto soltando de pronto a Nom Nom. El pie grande jadeaba y el koala no sabía si debía ser cortés y agradecer el rescate o no decir nada porque se había puesto en esa situación salvándole el pellejo.

Finalmente, no dijo nada.

—Wow Nomi. No tengo idea cómo ni qué hiciste ¡pero los humanos se alejaron de mi! Realmente lo aprecio mucho, amiguito—Charlie dio su mejor sonrisa y Nom Nom solo rodó los ojos, hacerse el tonto no era un papel muy difícil.

—Sí. Lo que sea—se puso de pie tratando de sacudir la tierra de su pelaje—esta vez sí me voy a ir. Gracias por la adrenalina.

No lo dijo especialmente emocionado.

 —Oh… Bien…—Charlie parecía extrañado por su comportamiento, pero pese a todo no era como si pudiera obligarlo a quedarse—supongo que… Tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión—sonrió—de nuevo gracias y me divertí mucho. Ven al bosque cuando quieras.

El pie grande se quedó tranquilo ahí, esperando a que Nom Nom se marchara. El koala, por otro lado, se dividía entre la diva que esperaba que le rogaran por quedarse solo para negarse cruelmente, y la parte de él que de hecho no creía que Charlie fuera tan insoportable.

No llevaban mucho de conocerse, más bien nada. Y él no era un koala de bosque, al pie grande no le gustaban las cámaras, no podían ser más opuestos. Siendo así, ¿por qué se le estaba haciendo tan difícil darse la vuelta e irse?

Tal vez porque su cerebro se aferraba a la idea de poder conseguir un amigo por su propia cuenta.

Tal vez porque en el fondo estaba asustado de en verdad no amar a Grizz y que eso que sentía fuera solo amistad.

Tal vez porque hace tiempo se dio cuenta que los números de sus cuentas sociales no hicieron nada por él cuando casi murió por estrés o sus ataques de ira se descontrolaron al punto de tener calmantes recetados.

Tal vez porque ya no le gustaba ser llamado lindo. Y las cosas habían cambiado sin que siquiera se diera cuenta.

Pero todo eso no importaba. Lo que importaba era lo que iba a hacer ahora… Porque él se iba a ir ¿No?

Nom Nom miró a Charlie sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo, apartó después la vista dirigiéndola a donde él creía que estaba la ciudad, donde podría pedir un taxi y pagar en casa. Estaba aun pensando en ello cuando notó un rectángulo en el suelo un poco alejado de ellos.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era, volteó con expresión seria y se dirigió al pie grande.

—¿Sabes jugar cartas?

\--

Boris tuvo que insistirle a Farmer para que este se pusiera su ropa normal de trabajo antes de llevarlo a la cueva de los osos.

Se bajó de la limo como si se hubiese sentado sobre un alfiler y tocó con fuerza a la puerta. Una parte de él no lograba entender su enorme preocupación, Nom Nom era solo su jefe después de todo.

El oso Panda le abrió la puerta y luego de una conversación agradable, para no asustarlo y resultar contraproducente, le dio una lista pequeña de lugares a los que podría haber ido Grizz. Y, por consiguiente, Nom Nom.

Visitó la carnicería, el carnaval y la biblioteca antes de encontrarlo muy tranquilo en una humilde cafetería del centro comercial. Estaba sentado en una mesa, bebiendo un batido con una pajilla, con un bagel a medio comer y resolviendo un laberinto para niños de una hoja de papel.

  1. No. Estaba. Nom. Nom.



Farmer sintió la ira subir por su cuerpo mientras caminaba con fuerza donde se encontraba Grizzly. Apartó a un par de personas sin esfuerzo siguiendo su camino en línea recta y vio al oso sorprenderse cuando cayó en el asiento frente a él.

—Hola Grizzly—se tronó los nudillos tratando de verse más intimidador.

Era un guardaespaldas con la capacidad de romper un cráneo con una mano y quería transmitirlo al animal que tenía delante. Por su expresión supo que estaba dando resultado.

—Hola Farmer—saludó inusualmente tímido—que… uhm… grata sorpresa verte por aquí—tomó un sorbo de su batido—¿Gustas algo? Puedo ir a la caja a pedir…

Estiró el brazo a la mesa de junto y tomó un vaso de cartón con café, calló las réplicas del dueño con una mirada fulminante.

—…O puedes simplemente tomar lo que quieras de alguien más—sonrió de forma incómoda—entonces eh… ¿qué te trae a mi humilde mesa?

—¿Dónde está Nom Nom? —No se molestó en ocultar nada. Ni su irritación, preocupación y ni se molestó en agregar las formalidades.

—¿No te dijo a dónde iba? —Eso le pareció extraño al oso. Había notado la ausencia del guardaespaldas el día anterior y cuando vio al koala temprano, pero no sabía que tenían problemas, creyó que solo se había tomado el día.

—Escucha, oso. Hoy no estoy para aguantar tus malditos juegos. Si no sabes dónde está no me hagas perder el tiempo—estaba muy dispuesto a ponerse de pie y largarse cuando recibió respuesta.

—Hey, tranquilo. Fue a la cueva temprano y ahora está con un amigo mío en el bosque. Está bien ¿sí? Te prometo que este amigo es 100% confiable—¿Cuándo se imaginó él que tendría que dar una buena reseña de Charlie?

Farmer sintió nuevamente una oleada de ira. Pero logró contenerse de gritar.

—¿Dejaste al Sr. Nom Nom solo en el bosque? ¿Estás demente? —quería volver a puntualizar que Charlie estaba con él, pero no se le dio la oportunidad—¿Sabes cuántas cosas en ese bosque pueden matarlo? Hasta un perro doméstico puede ser un peligroso depredador ¿Qué no sabes nada sobre koalas?

Grizz hizo una mueca recordando el asunto de la pizza del día anterior. No, aparentemente no tenía idea de nada sobre koalas.

Farmer tomó de un sorbo su café y soltó un suspiro poniéndose de pie.

—Criar niños no es fácil—masculló.

—…NomNom no es un niño—se atrevió a decir, podía asustarlo un poco, pero podía ver claramente que habían problemas. El guardaespaldas lo miró como si sus ojos pudieran matarlo ¡Y pudo sentirlo a través de los lentes!

—A veces se comporta como uno—comenzó a caminar acelerado en dirección al estacionamiento. El oso tomó rápidamente la comida que había pagado con anterioridad y lo siguió.

—No es como que le dejes hacer muchas cosas por sí mismo—Farmer subió a la limo y Grizz tuvo que escabullirse lo más rápido que pudo porque planeaba dejarlo fuera.

—Sal o te saco—amenazó. Boris rodó los ojos mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y sacaba las llaves.

—Farmer. Tal vez no te importe mi opinión-

—No me importa—lo cortó.

—Pero escucha. Yo era el mayor de mis hermanos y pasamos nuestra infancia juntos ¡Sé una cosa o dos sobre crianza! —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—no me pienso bajar.

Farmer lo miró unos segundos, sopesando si debería usar su fuerza o dejarlo. Finalmente suspiró resignado y le pidió a Boris dirigirse a la cueva de los osos. Grizz terminó el resto de la comida en tiempo record.

Y luego de la glotonería, hubo silencio unos minutos.

—…A veces creo que lo sobreproteges—comentó rompiendo la calma y tratando de volver al tema.

—Soy un guardaespaldas, es mi trabajo mantenerlo seguro—estaba sentado de forma tensa. Grizz soltó una risita.

—¿Honestamente me quieres hacer creer que haces esto solo por tu trabajo? —Farmer frunció el ceño mirando en su dirección—vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no sientes nada por él?

Farmer parecía ofendido.

—Él es mi jefe, oso. Y solo por eso no dejaré que se lastime. Es muy torpe como para notar el peligro en que él mismo se pone—Grizz quedó un poco shockeado ¿Le había dicho torpe a Nom Nom? Wow. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Farmer trabajando para el koala, pero definitivamente su patrón de comportamiento se parecía al de la celebridad de internet.

Como insultar y cerrarse en lugar de expresar sus sentimientos, por ejemplo.

—…¿Le acabas de decir torpe? —Le aturdió tanto escuchar eso que tuvo que preguntar.

Farmer soltó una carcajada sin gracia.

—¿Vas a defenderlo ahora? Tú eres el oso que le rompió el corazón.

…Bueno…

Esto se estaba descontrolando muy rápido. No esperaba tener esta conversación.

Miró disimuladamente por la ventana y, para su mala suerte, aun faltaba un trecho para llegar a la cueva. Escuchó un ruido y pudo ver a Boris elevando la ventanilla, apartándolos de él. Dejándolos en total privacidad.

Al parecer las cosas se pondrían feas.

—Escucha—Grizz puso sus patas por delante tratando de calmarlo—no puedes aceptar a alguien solo porque se te ha confesado.

—Le rompiste el corazón. Eres la única persona en la que confiaba y lo lastimaste—atacó, no parecía escucharlo. El oso sintió una punzada de culpa y trató de mantener sus sentimientos bajo control—ahora ya nunca volverá a abrirse a nadie ¡¿No lo comprendes?!

…¿Le estaba gritando?

Le empezó a entrar la ansiedad, oh Dios. ¿Por qué le estaba gritando?

—Alto—intentó.

—¡No tengo idea de lo que vio en ti! ¡¿Cómo puede conectar contigo tan fácilmente y no hacerlo con quienes ha estado toda su vida?! —Y de golpe, Grizz entendió todo. En verdad no estaba enojado con él, Farmer estaba enojado con Nom Nom.

—Realmente creo que ustedes dos deberían tener una larga conversación—comentó.

El guardaespaldas siguió despotricando un rato, pero el oso solo podía ver la frustración en él. No pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez había dejado salir esos sentimientos antes o esta era la primera vez. Como fuera, el espectáculo era algo lamentable.

Farmer aun le estaba gritando cuando llegaron a la cueva, y solo se calló cuando Boris le hizo notar que la limo ya no se movía. Se bajó del vehículo emprendiendo camino inmediatamente hacia el bosque. Grizz le siguió un poco por detrás debido a la velocidad con la que se movía y trató de hablarle para calmarlo, cosa que no servía de mucho cuando comenzó a gritar el nombre de Nom Nom en un intento de que contestara.

Escucharon unos ruidos a lo lejos y Farmer corrió en esa dirección, consiguiendo que el oso le imitara. Apartando unos arbustos se encontraron con una escena que no se esperaban.

Nom Nom y Charlie se encontraban sentados en el suelo, usando un tocón de árbol como mesa y jugando a las cartas con toda tranquilidad. Honestamente Grizz no esperaba que se amistaran tan rápido, menos aun con la facilidad del koala de insultar a cualquiera (lo cual esperó que se le pasara a Charlie por lo denso que era) y sus diferencias.

Se había visto a sí mismo rogando a Nom Nom que le diera otra oportunidad y concretando como mínimo tres reuniones más antes de poder verlo actuar amistosamente. Y ahí estaba.

Desde su punto de vista podía ver la mano de cartas de Charlie y no parecía entender lo que sea que estuvieran jugando. Nom Nom miraba concentrado su propia mano y vagamente se preguntó si alguien le había enseñado a jugar a él, porque la pila de cartas en medio de ambos tampoco se veía como si tuvieran mucha idea.

— ¿Tienes un tres? —Preguntó la celebridad con una voz totalmente tranquila.

—Sí. Ve a pescar—y sacó tres cartas. Nop, aparentemente ninguno de los dos entendía ni lo que hacían.

Ser un pie grande en medio del bosque y una celebridad desde infancia temprana no es fácil ¿eh?

— ¡Nom Nom! —La diversión fue interrumpida por un irritado Farmer saliendo del estado de shock en el que había estado. Ambos jugadores levantaron la cabeza para verlo y Charlie, con un chillido, corrió a esconderse a los arbustos, Nom Nom soltó un suspiro como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Hola—saludó, revolviendo ligeramente las cartas en el tocón como buscando algo— ¿me ayudas a encontrar un tres? Charlie me está ganando.

Farmer soltó un gruñido que hizo saltar a Grizz, Noms permanecía inmutable.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡No puedes irte, así como así sin avisarle a nadie! —Regañó, pero el oso pudo notar que su voz se encontraba en una mezcla de alivio y enojo.

El koala rodó los ojos y siguió buscando el naipe que le faltaba sin siquiera responder. Harto, Farmer tiró todas las cartas de un manotazo brusco y grosero, incluso provocó que Nom Nom tirara las que tenía en sus patas.

Como si la acción hubiese soltado la correa, Nom Nom se puso de pie encima del tocón y se empinó encarándolo a penas con su baja estatura. Antes de darse cuenta, Grizz se había escondido en el arbusto junto a él, pudiendo ver a Charlie también ahí, quien parecía algo triste por el juego arruinado.

— ¡Pues tú no puedes tomarte un día libre sin avisar con antelación, pero eso no te detuvo! ¿no es así? —Inquirió y se notaba que su ausencia le había molestado— ¡Además yo soy tu jefe y un adulto! ¡Puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana! —Farmer lo tomó de manera brusca de un brazo y lo levantó como si no pesara nada, quedando esta vez cara a cara, pero Nom Nom no parecía amedrentado.

— ¡No puedo hacer mi trabajo si sigues siendo un niño consentido que cree que está por encima de todos!

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que deje de necesitarte y te despida? —Preguntó el koala, esta vez no gritando, sino simplemente con el ceño fruncido como si ni siquiera mereciera un grito.

Grizz sintió un escalofrío subirle por la columna y Charlie se veía tan nervioso que no le extrañaría que echara a correr en cualquier momento.

Un gruñido casi gutural escapó de Farmer mientras la mano que tenía libre se crispaba, el oso temió honestamente por un segundo que pensara hacerle daño. Sin embargo, el guardaespaldas terminó por soltar un suspiro.

—Se acabó, nos vamos—dijo serio mientras comenzaba a caminar llevando al koala colgando de su mano, este se retorcía tratando de escapar.

— ¡¿Cómo que nos vamos?! ¡¿Quién te crees?! —Comenzó a morderlo queriendo soltarse. Grizz escuchó los gritos unos momentos más, pero Farmer no parecía ceder.

Luego los gritos, así como ellos, desaparecieron a la distancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Juro que el tiempo se me pasó y no me di ni cuenta todo el tiempo entre el capítulo anterior y este! Lo peor es que hace tiempo llevaba gran parte del capítulo pero no me había animado a terminarlo.
> 
> Joder...
> 
> Como sea, ayer me hice unos resumenes de capítulos de este fanfic y creo que ya sé cómo va a desarrollarse todo de salir bien xD también como tengo esa pequeña planeación tal vez pueda sacar capítulos más rápido. Aunque no es ninguna promesa.
> 
> Lo siento por la tardanza y ojalá les guste.


	9. Conexión

Farmer sabía que no se estaba comportando como debería. Se dio cuenta en el momento que amarró a Nom Nom en su asiento de bebé contra su voluntad y luego se sentó en el asiento de enfrente dejándolo solo con una barrera impidiéndole hablar con las otras dos personas en el vehículo.

Aun así podía escuchar sus gritos ahogados. Sí que tenía energía y buenos pulmones.

Boris lo miraba como queriendo decirle algo, pero su cara de “no me toques la moral hoy” parecía ser bastante clara, porque se limitó a encender el auto.

Los gritos de la parte trasera se callaron unos momentos después y aunque quería mirar si él estaba bien, le ganó el orgullo.

—Solo llévanos a la mansión rápido, y luego ve a dar una vuelta, las cosas se van a poner feas de nuevo—gruñó frotándose las sienes.

Boris lo miró de soslayo pero no dijo nada, solo condujo tranquilo mientras Farmer sacaba una pelota anti estrés de su bolsillo y la apretaba varias veces sin dejar de mirarla.

Cuando la limo se detuvo, el guardaespaldas suspiró augurando la próxima batalla, se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás, Nom Nom lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos sin decir ni una palabra. Una parte de él sintió repugnancia hacia sí mismo por conseguir eso, pero la que seguía molesta con el koala estaba en control, así que le devolvió la expresión enojada y se acercó a desamarrarlo, pero Boris fue más rápido, poniéndose frente a él para liberarlo.

—Lo siento, señor Nom Nom—se reverenció levemente y la celebridad de internet cambió de expresión a una confusa mientras su chofer le ayudaba a bajar del auto.

—Uhmm… Gracias—masculló sintiendo el pavimento en sus patas y sin mirar a su guardaespaldas.

—Cuando quiera—sin más, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta volver a su puesto de conductor—ah, sí. ¡Y resuélvanlo!

Farmer rodó los ojos dándose la vuelta, solo para ver que se encontraba justo frente a la oficina donde atiende la terapeuta de control de la ira. Volvió a voltear rápido solo para ver la cola de la limo yéndose a toda velocidad.

Gruñó pateando el suelo y miró a su lado, el koala ahora parecía mucho más tranquilo mirando hacia arriba el edificio.

—Bien, habrá que pedir un Uber. Dame el teléfono que te llevaste—extendió la mano, pero Nom Nom solo le miró.

—Se rompió—se encogió de hombros y caminó dentro. Con un bufido frustrado Farmer le siguió, viendo como tocaba la campanilla del escritorio poniéndose en las puntas de sus patas traseras.

—Aparta, no sabes hacer esto—le tomó la cabeza y lo alejó, posicionándose para hablar con la recepcionista. Mientras preguntaba por la disponibilidad de la psicóloga escuchó los murmullos molestos pero fingió que no estaban ahí.

Tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos de silencio tenso, pero pudieron entrar. La terapeuta sacó un expediente algo grueso con el seguimiento de la terapia del koala, el tamaño de los documentos le sacó un pequeño “¡Ja!” a Farmer y por la mirada que recibió se dio cuenta que Nom Nom le había escuchado.

Él no lo notó, pero la doctora también lo escuchó.

El koala se sentó en el sillón repleto de almohadas para quedar más alto en que siempre se sentaba, y Farmer acercó una silla poniéndose junto a él.

—Bien. Si me permiten la observación, cuando me dijeron que Nom Nom había pedido una cita con tan poca antelación, pensé que podría significar que había tenido otro ataque de ira violento—comentó con tranquilidad.

El koala se sentiría atacado si eso no hubiese pasado con anterioridad.

Cuando volvieron del resort, por ejemplo.

Farmer soltó una risita disimulada bajo su mano. La mano de la mujer tomó nota.

—…Aunque, te veo bastante más tranquilo que en las ocasiones pasadas—sonrió calmada—así que también puede ser que tuviste una mejora lo suficiente significativa como para venir a decírmela.

—No es el caso—comentó el guardaespaldas. La doctora lo ignoró.

—Solo quiero que sepas que cualquiera de las dos opciones está bien. Sé que tuviste otro ataque recientemente, pero no quiero que lo veas como un retroceso. Este es un proceso largo y arduo.

Nom Nom miró sus patas y, de hecho, pensó en si lo ocurrido contaba como ataque de ira. Le había gritado a Charlie, pero había pasado rápido y no había atacado nada más que la tierra del bosque. También gritó y mordió a Farmer mientras este lo cargaba contra su voluntad, pero creía que estaba justificado para la situación.

Tendría que hablar de esas cosas con ella, pero…

—En mi opinión, mis ataques de ira han mejorado y ahora son menos violentos—comentó honesto, iba a seguir pero se vio cortado.

—¡No mientas! ¡Tengo tus dientes en toda mi mano como prueba! —Extendió su extremidad.

Nom Nom frunció el ceño e iba a replicar cuando la voz calmada y firme lo frenó.

—Señor, me llama la atención como es la primera vez que participa tanto de una de las sesiones, y, sin embargo, solo veo que intenta llenar de energía negativa a mi paciente. ¿Puedo saber la razón? —Tranquila, directa y sin faltar al respeto le había plantado cara a Farmer.

—Bueno… Yo…—se puso rojo, no esperaba que le llamaran la atención así.

—Y si me permite, también me gustaría saber la situación que desencadenó las mordidas en su mano—continuó, tomando notas sin mirarlo como si no sintiera su estrés ante las preguntas.

—…—Farmer lo pensó un momento—me atacó—dijo, pero sonó poco convencido, el koala a su lado lo miró arqueando la ceja por la declaración.

—¿Bajo qué provocación? Algo tiene que haber sucedido antes—consultó y el guardaespaldas empezaba a sentir que lo había convertido en un blanco de tiro.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Su abogada? —Replicó cruzando los brazos a la defensiva.

La doctora resopló divertida.

—Escribí y firmé una disculpa por su comportamiento. Bien podría serlo—Nom Nom se encogió levemente incómodo y, como si recordara que estaba trabajando, la terapeuta se sonrojó y volvió a ponerse seria y serena—disculpen mi lapsus. Pero como decía, todos los ataques de ira anteriores han tenido desencadenantes, últimamente incluso más notorios. Música, estrés… Situaciones amorosas difíciles—probó, con tacto. El koala hizo una mueca—por lo que yo supongo que algo ocurrió para provocar su reacción. No creo que haya sido “El ataque sorpresa del koala asesino” ¿No es así? —Se acomodó los lentes anotando un par de cosas más.

—Pues no… yo… nosotros…—Farmer se rascó la cabeza mirando a cualquier otro lado—tal vez… hubo una pequeña discusión antes—probó a la ligera.

Nom Nom bufó levemente reconociendo la forma en que había hablado con Charlie ese mismo día en el bosque.

Se escuchó el lápiz rascando el papel.

—¿Es necesario que pregunte o me lo dirá simplemente? —Preguntó sin intenciones de presionar directamente.

Farmer quería terminar esto ahora, decir que no era él quien estaba en terapia, negarse a contar lo que pasó porque no importaba e incluso se le pasó por la cabeza inventar una historia dejando mal al koala (Era su terapeuta de control de ira, ya había conocido lo peor de él) pero cuando volteó a ver a Nom Nom, encontrándose con los ojos grandes y confundidos…

…Algo se rompió.

 —¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Hablaré! ¿Sabe cuál es el problema? ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema?! ¡Es él! —Lo apuntó y Nom Nom frunció el ceño.

—No tiene por qué gritar—dijo calmada la mujer.

—Me ayuda a sacarlo—gruñó.

—Entendible. Prosiga.

—¡Primero se encariña con un maldito oso que lo único que ha traído han sido problemas! ¡Luego se le ocurre fugarse!

—¡Oye! —Nom Nom se puso de pie sobre las almohadas, quedando mucho más alto que el guardaespaldas—¡A ti se te ocurrió fugarte primero!

—¡Tengo derecho a días libres!

—¡Y yo tengo derecho a hacer lo que me de la gana!

Farmer bufó sarcástico.

—¡Y luego vas a hacerle ojitos a esa cosa rara y peluda en el bosque!

La doctora enarcó una ceja pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar.

—¡Se llama Charlie y no le estaba haciendo ojitos! ¡Sale con Panda, idiota! ¡Lo sabrías si te hubieras dado dos segundos en hablar con nosotros en vez de arrastrarme a la limo y amarrarme!

—…¿Te amarró?

—¡Si no te amarraba seguro que te caías! ¡Eres muy torpe para notar lo fácil que te puedes hacer daño a ti mismo! ¡Tardaste años en abrirte conmigo y aprenderte mi nombre pero ninguna problema con Kyle! ¿Eh? ¡Ningún problema con Grizzly! ¡Ningún problema con “Charlie”! —Hizo las comillas con las manos, diciendo el nombre de forma burlona.

El koala frunció aun más el ceño.

—¡Soy torpe! ¿Eh? ¡Demasiado torpe para salir solo! ¡Demasiado torpe para hacer cosas por mi cuenta! ¡Demasiado torpe como para ser más que un animal babeante en un vídeo! —Su cara se ponía roja al quedarse sin aire—¡Demasiado torpe para tener amigos! ¡Demasiado torpe por creer que podría salir con alguien! ¡Demasiado torpe por pensar que eras más que solo mi guardaespaldas contratado!

La doctora levantó la mano y abrió la boca para detener la situación, porque esto rayaba en el auto ataque, pero se vio interrumpida antes de siquiera hablar.

—¡¡Demasiado torpe para notar que llevo años cuidando de ti!! ¡¡Años preocupándome por ti!! ¡¡Y todo lo que tú haces es tirar mi trabajo a la basura!!

Los ojos del koala se abrieron en shock, la sala quedó en silencio y solo podían escucharse los jadeos en busca de aire por la acalorada discusión.

La terapeuta comenzó a anotar rápidamente, se frotó la muñeca cuando terminó, fue a servir un par de vasos de agua dejándolos al alcance de ambos y luego suspiró, cambiando su serenidad por una sonrisa.

—Bien, ya que nos calmamos. Podemos hablar más civilizada y positivamente sobre la última declaración, si no les importa—el koala aun se veía sorprendido, Farmer se frotaba las sienes notoriamente más calmado luego de toda la discusión.

El guardaespaldas tomó de su vaso de agua dándose valor, se aclaró la garganta y con un suspiro decidió que las cosas no podían seguir así.

—…Eras solo una cría, cuando te conocí—se puso rojo, vaya viaje que ha sido el día de hoy—era mi primer empleo, había mentido un poco con un amigo en una solicitud y tú no tenías tanto dinero como para que tu agente lo descubriera. Casi nadie te conocía y tus gracias eran naturales. Eras prácticamente un bebé—soltó una risita—“¿Qué tan difícil será cuidar de un pequeño koala?” pensaba mientras escribía que sabía lucha libre—se acomodó en su asiento, obviamente incómodo. Nom Nom tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas pero solo escuchaba sin interferir—eras aun más pequeño. Mis ordenes eran no permitir que nadie extraño se te acercara ni entrara al pequeño estudio que tenían. Como dije, no eras tan famoso y eso era pan comido pero… Tu agente no era muy bueno, se notaba también novato y al resto del equipo no les importabas, porque no eras tú quien llenaba sus cheques. Y… Bueno… Una vez estabas llorando mucho y todos estaban muy ocupados mirando el vídeo que habías hecho como para preocuparse… Así que… Ehm… Tomé la botella con leche que te daban y te alimenté. Cuando eso terminó, te reíste y… Caí—tosió suavemente—me enamoré. No románticamente, claro, sino… De la forma en que creo yo que un padre se enamora de su hijo recién nacido y… solo eras… tan pequeño… —Farmer sintió que la cara se le ponía más roja—ahí decidí ser mejor. Empecé a entrenar y estudié muchos tipos de defensa, no quería ser incapaz de protegerte si algo pasaba. Y con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando. Trataba de influenciar en tu vida, por norma tenías que ir conmigo a todas partes, pero tu agente varias veces me dejó en claro que yo solo era un guardaespaldas y que tú ni siquiera necesitabas saber mi nombre—bufó divertido—creo que tenía razón en eso…

—Yo…—Nom Nom trató de hablar pero la terapeuta suavemente le pidió que se mantuviera en silencio con un “shh”.

—Cuando creciste fuiste capaz de tomar tus decisiones, cambiaste gran parte del equipo pero no me despediste. De alguna forma te sentías cómodo conmigo. Siempre que necesitabas que solo te acompañara un guardaespaldas, me pedías a mi—se crujió los nudillos mirando al suelo, se estaba acercando al presente—por supuesto, creció tu fama, mi trabajo se hizo más duro y… Te volviste un poco cretino—esperó un reclamo por esa declaración, pero este nunca llegó—ya que estoy siendo honesto, voy a confesar algo. Estoy agradecido con esos osos… E incluso con Kyle. Tal vez tú no te des cuenta pero los encuentros con los osos te han ido suavizando poco a poco a medida que pasa el tiempo… Y Kyle… Me siento un poco mal por agradecerle porque sé que te lastimó, pero ese día te abriste más e incluso quisiste saber mi nombre, fue el cambio en nuestra relación. Pero… Me lastima. Lo fácil que fue para ellos acercarse a esa parte buena de ti… Lo que a mi me tomó años…—Suspiró—yo… creo que eso era lo que tenía que soltar.

Farmer volvió a tomar su vaso y se tragó de un sorbo el resto del contenido. Después de eso se reclinó en la silla y se veía como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

La terapeuta asintió sonriendo, tomó nota y luego se hizo un gesto con el lápiz a Nom Nom, indicando que podía hablar.

Dos pares de ojos lo miraban y nunca sintió tan incómoda la atención.

—Yo… Lo siento, pero me referiré a eventos más recientes porque las líneas de las cosas antes me son un poco borrosas—suspiró tratando de aclarar su mente y entonces empezó—mira, honestamente no recuerdo de dónde empezó lo de llamar a mis trabajadores por códigos o nombres genéricos pero, como ya sabes, me di cuenta de mi error y lo solucioné. Mira, también sé que el chofer se llama Boris. Así que… ¿Pasamos página con ese tema?

La doctora se sintió tentada a preguntar por su propio nombre, pero estaba para solucionar problemas, no empeorarlos. Farmer solo asintió.

—Bien—suspiró una vez más—pues sí, siempre me he sentido más seguro contigo—se puso rojo al admitirlo—tú estuviste ahí desde el principio y yo… En algún momento empecé a verte más como familia. Sé que piensas que solo me abrí a ti en el incidente de Kyle pero… Para mi el internet era lo único que necesitaba. La verdad, le temía un poco a las relaciones. Diablos ¡Incluso ahora me asustan! —Corrigió—Supongo que caerme con Kyle me hizo saber… Que contigo no pasaría lo mismo—sonrió levemente—y supongo que es más fácil caerse cuando sabes que alguien te va a atrapar así que… He estado pensando que necesito amigos… Y que debería al menos tratar de arreglar todo lo malo que he hecho—volteó a mirarlo—Farmer, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Por el contrario, tú me diste la seguridad de intentarlo—admitió—pero, al mismo tiempo no me dejas hacer nada solo. Sé que es tu trabajo, pero para el tiempo que nos conocemos y mi edad, creo yo que hay algunas cosas que deberías decirme que haga por mi mismo. Y sí, también creo que debería poder salir solo. Conozco a mis fans y a la gente, sé perfectamente cuando tengo que ir con seguridad y cuando no. Ah, y aquí entre nos, me sentí muy solo cuando tuviste tu día libre—agregó rápidamente—sé que necesitas descansar de mi de vez en cuando, pero por favor trata de avisar con más anticipación para no programar nada potencialmente estresante ese día. Gracias.

Finalizó. Farmer iba a volver a hablar, cuando la terapeuta cortó el aire con un aplauso, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Bien. Ha habido mucho progreso hoy pero me temo que se acabó la sesión. Espero las explicaciones de todo este asunto y tus ataques de ira anteriormente mencionados en tu próxima cita, Nom Nom—tomó una buena cantidad de hojas que había escrito y las metió a su archivo.

Aunque estaban un poco sorprendidos, los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la salida despidiéndose de ella. Caminaron donde la recepcionista y Nom Nom le pidió una hora para unos cuantos días más adelante.

Solucionado eso, se quedaron de pie en la entrada, aun sin salir, solo mirándose.

—…Tal vez podría permitir que hagas algunas cosas solo—comenzó Farmer.

—Tal vez yo intente ser mejor y más honesto—siguió el koala.

Farmer soltó una risa.

—Sí. Tal vez—sacó de su bolsillo la muñequera cardiaca que Nom Nom se había quitado el día anterior y se la puso con cuidado en la pata—y tal vez podrías tratar de tener hábitos más sanos.

—Una semana de anticipación para un día libre y es un trato—fue la respuesta que sonó cansada pero venía con una sonrisa.

—Un trato justo—ambos salieron del edificio, notando un pequeño problema—¿Cómo llegaremos a la mansión?

—Podríamos tomar un taxi—sugirió Nom Nom, pero justo en ese momento, una conocida limo pasó deteniéndose frente a ellos.

—¿Ya están listos?

—¿Boris? —Preguntó asombrado el guardaespaldas.

—Los estaba esperando. Tomó un tiempo pero dio la oportunidad para beberme un gran batido de cereza—les sonrió, y aunque no recibió respuesta, vio como ambos se subían a la parte trasera del vehículo con expresión de tranquilidad en sus caras, indicándole que los problemas habían sido solucionados.

Y por fin podrían volver a casa en paz.

…

Grizz tuvo una calmada conversación con Charlie luego de lo ocurrido. Ambos se convencieron que todo eran problemas familiares y el oso prometió contactar con el koala en la noche para saber cómo fue todo.

Después de eso volvió a la cueva tratando de asimilar lo que pasó. No conocía mucho a Farmer pero sabía que definitivamente no había que temer por la seguridad de Nom Nom estando él cerca, así que no era eso lo que le molestaba.

Lo que lo tenía mal era un asunto mucho más específico.

Dejaría que el guardaespaldas y el koala resolvieran sus propios problemas y luego preguntaría las conclusiones simplemente.

Cuando sus hermanos preocupados preguntaron dónde fue y por qué Farmer lo estaba buscando, dio una respuesta a medias de haber ido a tomar algo, se puso la laptop bajo el brazo y se metió a su habitación.

Lo que llevaba molestándolo desde el día anterior, era su falta de conocimiento sobre la especie de su pequeño amigo. No es como si supiera todo sobre los osos pandas, por ejemplo, pero por lo menos sabía que Panda era vegetariano. Estaba seguro de que había un mínimo que debía saber para entender mejor a Nom Nom.

No solo lo de la pizza le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, sino el no saber que incluso un perro era un depredador le hacía pensar en el peligro que le podía provocar, o las situaciones que molestaban a su especie por naturaleza que él debería evitar.

Así que con toda la vergüenza del mundo, cerró su puerta con llave, abrió una ventana incógnita del navegador y puso la palabra “koala” en el motor de búsqueda.

El internet procesó por unos segundos y arrojó unos cuantos resultados en forma de links azules. A medida que bajaba también ofrecía opciones de la sección de imágenes y pudo ver algunos koalas salvajes e incluso una captura de uno de los vídeos de la celebridad de internet en la que estaba pensando.

Ligeramente sonrosado desvió la mirada mientras seguía bajando, no quería sentir que esos diminutos ojos de “animal tierno” lo miraban buscar sobre su especie. Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente paranoico pensando que sus hermanos lo descubrirían o que, de alguna forma, los lentes en el marco negro de la ventana de incógnito lo delataran.

Finalmente hizo clic en una página que decía “Todo lo que tienes que saber sobre koalas”. Era un sitio muy rosa y parecía ser un blog sobre animales lindos. Por supuesto, una enciclopedia virtual o algo así habría sido una fuente más fidedigna, pero quería que le dijeran las cosas de modo que pudiera entenderlas, muchas gracias.

Empezó a leer y por un momento pensó en tomar notas, pero definitivamente estaría frito si alguien las encontraba, así que trató de memorizar lo mejor que pudo.

Cosas básicas. Los koalas son de Australia, herbívoros… o sea, vegetarianos y le hubiese encantado haber sabido eso antes…

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa un minuto. Hay mucha gente que cree que los koalas son osos. Wow. Se preguntó si el mismo Nom Nom sabía eso y sopesó unos minutos si sería un buen tema de conversación la próxima vez que pasaran el rato.

También se enteró, y esto era muy interesante, que los koalas biológicamente tendían a estresarse con facilidad.

Se preguntó cómo a alguien se le pasó por la cabeza que un animal con esa característica tan específica podía ser una celebridad de internet.

No es que le moleste.

Solo le pareció curioso.

Si a ese alguien no se le hubiese ocurrido, no se hubiesen conocido.

Además.

…Sus vídeos son muy lindos…

…

Se puso rojo y se cubrió la cara con las patas tratando de quitar eso de su cabeza y de convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

Pasada la pequeña crisis, siguió con el artículo.

Hablaba un poco de que lo lentos e inofensivos que eran les hacía tener muchos depredadores. Y soltó un resoplido divertido al pensar en los ataques de ira violentos que demostraban que Nom Nom definitivamente rompía esa regla de la naturaleza.

Pero curiosamente, también dice que los koalas son solitarios y varias veces son agresivos entre ellos, también que usaban mucho los sonidos y eso podía explicar la tendencia a gritar del animal más pequeño. Esto era realmente curioso, ¿de verdad Nom Nom tenía un problema? ¿O era todo a causa de su propia biología?

Todo esto hacía que se diera cuenta de que Farmer tenía razón, no tenía idea de nada. Siguió leyendo algunos datos, algunos le interesaban más, otros menos, hasta que llegó a una sección en particular.

“Cortejo y apareamiento” decía, acompañada de dos caritas sonrojadas a cada lado del encabezado.

Grizz se preguntó si sería correcto seguir leyendo, mientras tenía las mejillas ardiendo y miraba la puerta cada pocos segundos como esperando que le sorprendieran en esa situación.

Finalmente decidió que, ya que se le había declarado un koala, lo referente a ello era de su incumbencia. Bajó con la rueda hasta que toda la información se desplegó en la pantalla y puso sus patas sobre el atajo en el teclado con el que cerraría rápidamente el navegador si siquiera escuchaba algo sospechoso.

Tomó nota mental de puntos importantes con el corazón a mil por lo que estaba haciendo.

Comunicarse a base de bramidos con posibles parejas. Ok.

Las hembras preferían machos grandes. Bueno, aparentemente Nom Nom no llamaría mucho la atención de las hembras de su propia especie. Sin problema, podía ser otra especie. Además, luego de la confesión, Grizz no sabía si Nom Nom estaba siquiera ligeramente interesado en chicas.

Agresividad. Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Mucha información sobre hembras que no le era relevante.

Escuchó un ruido de pasos afuera (seguramente Panda yendo a su propio cuarto) y estuvo a punto de cerrar todo cuando algo le llamó lo suficiente la atención como para hacer que se detuviera en estado de shock.

El artículo hablaba de que los machos tenían una glándula de olor ubicada en su pecho. Esta glándula suele ser usada para marcar territorio durante la época de apareamiento.

Y también se cree que puede servir para atraer pareja.

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y Grizz sintió su cara volverse una fogata.

El olor.

Había sentido ese olor suave ir en aumento y pudo identificarlo como parte de Nom Nom. Pero no imaginó que se trataría de eso.

Cerró la ventana del navegador y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, tenía un grito atrapado entre el pecho y la garganta que no podía dejar salir.

¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionara ante esta revelación?

Se frotó las sienes mientras pensaba, a su pesar, que el aroma no le había provocado repulsión en lo absoluto. Tampoco es que lo atrajera como mosca a la miel, pero definitivamente tenía un toque dulce, cítrico y fresco que le había llamado un poco la atención.

Quiso golpearse cuando se hizo consciente de su nariz alzada, tratando de recordar más en detalle el olor en el que estaba pensando.

No.

Se puso las patas cubriendo la nariz y se preguntó qué podría hacer la próxima vez que viera al koala. Lo volvería a oler pero ahora sabría perfectamente de qué se trataba. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dejó de leer el artículo cuando llegó a esa sección?

Se dio cuenta, con cierto pesar en el pecho, que todo el asunto con Nom Nom llevaba complicándose desde la confesión. Y, aunque en un principio pensó que era una confusión de sentimientos, era imposible de negar ahora que la biología coincidía con lo que había expresado.

Nom Nom estaba enamorado de él.

Y aun más. Pese a todo lo que pasó, este seguía tratando de conseguir una relación. O por lo menos la parte más primitiva de él.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Una idea atravesó su mente, y aunque era estúpida, así como egoísta y definitivamente no sonaba a que saldría bien, no tenía muchas opciones sobre la mesa. Volvió a tomar la laptop y, con vacilación, preguntó al buscador por páginas de citas populares.

Aunque no se sorprendió, no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver las primeras cinco páginas marcadas como visitadas. Aun así, hizo clic en el primer link y se encontró con un portal de tonos pasteles que no entendía en lo absoluto cómo funcionaba.

Miró los gráficos un momento, había un chat grupal que iba tan rápido que no era capaz de leer a tiempo, otra zona de la pantalla con un contador de “¡Clientes satisfechos!” que crecía cada pocos minutos, muchos dibujos de corazones y, en una esquina, pudo ver que ya se encontraba una cuenta iniciada.

Era de Panda.

Volvió a mirar la puerta, pero desde los pasos no se había escuchado nada e incluso no se veía luz por la ranura de abajo.

Con algo de indecisión, pero movido por su simpatía hacia Charlie, fue al perfil de su hermano y se encontró con la útil información de que sus últimos movimientos habían sido unas semanas antes de empezar su relación.

Sonrió satisfecho y se decidió a echarle un ojo al sitio. Sabía que si quería hacer esto debía llenar un perfil propio, pero su hermanito tenía la cuenta abandonada y quería mirar si valía la pena intentar algo ahí.

Se sintió un poco culpable cuando puso en el buscador características opuestas a las del koala. Chica, de preferencia alta, tímida y de carácter dulce.

Sabía perfectamente que él no era ningún hombre perfecto para discriminar, muchas gracias, pero si conseguía a alguien con esas características, pues mejor para él.

Estuvo cerca de cuarenta minutos mirando perfiles, páginas y páginas de perfiles de chicas que se describían con las palabras utilizadas para su búsqueda.

Ninguna le llamaba especialmente la atención, y cuando encontraba a alguna que creía que era linda, recordaba el motivo por el que estaba haciendo esto y sentía una punzada de culpa.

Suspirando decidió ver alguna otra cosa antes de decidir si hacerse una cuenta o no. Algo incómodo decidió que mirar por encima el chat de Panda no haría daño, no miraría sus conversaciones, solo quería entender cómo funcionaba una vez que elegía un perfil.

Suponía que podía mensajear a la chica y ahí quedar de acuerdo en llevarlo a otra plataforma, ya fuera video chat o una cita en vivo. Indagando pudo ver que solo podías dar información como tu cuenta de correo si las dos personas llevaban un tiempo hablando y daban mutuo consentimiento. También pudo ver que todos los chats de la pantalla estaban en un opaco tono rojo o amarillo.

Revisando de nuevo las instrucciones supo que el rojo se usaba cuando decidías desconectarte de alguien, evitando así que se contacte contigo. Y que el amarillo es el color que ve la persona que fue desconectada.

Suspiró preguntándose por su hermanito al ver que la mitad de los chats eran amarillos y la otra mitad rojos. No era un secreto para nadie que Panda había estado muy metido en estas cosas pero no dejaba de ser curioso.

Comenzó a bajar, solo para ver más chats con esos dos colores y no pudo evitar seguir, tratando de encontrar alguno que no hubiese sido desconectado.

Llevaba diez minutos bajando y estaba pensando en darse por vencido cuando una sola conversación de un tono verde brillante apareció en su pantalla.

La fecha era antigua, incluso para la época en que Panda decidió marcharse del sitio. Y la curiosidad pudo con él.

Entró al chat, viendo que la última frase había sido enviada por la chica.

_“À bientôt Panda”_

Era lo que decía. Presionó el ícono sobre la pantalla para acceder a su perfil, y una foto de una cara conocida, así como un nombre, aparecieron en la pantalla.

Una sonrisa creció en sus facciones ante el reconocimiento. Él que creyó que nunca más tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—¿Celine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ven? Solo fueron 20 días!  
> ...  
> A veces no sé qué hacer con mi vida xD  
> Also, adivinen quién tuvo que leerse como diez artículos de koalas para escribir esto...  
> También, me dejó emocionalmente agotada la primera parte...  
> ...  
> Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! See ya!


End file.
